The Switch
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Edo-Natsu and Lucy pop up in Magnolia, it spells trouble. Natsu and Edo-Natsu start hanging out, only to get a 'brilliant' idea to switch places for the time being. Can they act as their counterparts? And what happens when feelings are mixed up with the Lucys? NaLu and EdoNaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Something I just well..thought up. Or dreamt really. EdoNaLu needs more love! D: I thought of a edo-NatsuxLucy but instead got this 8D (This is a NaLu and EdoNaLu, and lets just say that Levy made a new contraption in Edolas, and it turned out that it brought them to Earthland, kay? ^.^)**

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu!" A voice boomed throughout the guild, making some go silent. Natsu instantly realized who it was, scrambling up from the corner he was trembling in and hid behind the counter, praying that that _devil _wouldn't find him.

"Where is he? Eh!" Her voice demanded, crashing noises heard as she turned everything over looking for the pink haired boy. Natsu hugged his knees and began rocking back in fourth, fear filling him. Lisanna wasn't there anymore to help him get out of all the painful moves she had made him, nearly killing him each time.

"Seems he doesn't want to talk or look at you, which I can sympathize with. Did you just roll out of bed?" An arrogant voice called out, Levy being the owner of it. Natsu could hear growling and felt even more terrified if possible.

"Can it shortstop, I didn't come here to beat you up. Now where's my partner?" She demanded, her voice sounding annoyed. Natsu bit his lip, knowing if he didn't come out he'd soon regret it.

"H-hai." He mumbled, trembling slightly. He hesitantly walked closer to her, his quaking worsening with each step.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him, that _glint _to them. "Where were you exactly?" She demanded, punching him in the shoulder. He crumbled into a chair, holding his hands up to protect himself.

"Someone's a little to clingy, never had a boyfriend before?" Levy called, snickering. Jet and Droy didn't really like Levy or Lucy, but they couldn't help but snicker along with her comment.

Natsu watched as Lucy stopped, her fist curling and uncurling. He knew he wasn't supposed to mess with her when she was like this, unless he wanted to be a dead man, but he hated and feared fighting even more.

"Why you little bit-"

"L-Lucy!" Natsu spoke up, stunning everyone. He hadn't meant to basically yell her name, but he had. Lucy turned to him, putting her fist down and a confused look in her eyes.

"What crybaby?" She demanded, trying to hide the shock that she felt. He had never yelled at her before, not even when she _accidentally _broke his arm.

All the courage that Natsu had a moment before suddenly vanished, his face paling when he realized and thought of what she would do to him. _No turning back now…_ He thought sadly, taking a step forward.

Lucy on the other hand thought of something different when he took a step forward, her face slightly turning pink. _Do I like it when he yells at me…? _She thought, then mentally slapped herself. Of course she didn't, but she had to admit it was a little better than him crying over stepping on a leaf. Then she remembered Earthland Natsu, how he was fierce and _strong _and most of all; brave. But it felt different, she for some reason favored _her _Natsu, like the other Natsu scared her because he was so much different. Then she remember her counterpart and shivered.

Natsu not seeing her blushing, began to talk. "I..I think we should go on a mission. The townspeople still need help, so we could deliver some stuff!" He tried distracting her from a guild fight, wringing his hands nervously, waiting for the punch to be delivered.

When it never came he slowly cracked one eye open, seeing one half of Lucy's mouth turned up, which was her smile. "For once you aren't useless, good thinking let's go." She nodded, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the guild.

"Don't have to much fun." Jet drawled, smirking at Natsu's paled/blushing face.

"Just what you'd imagine, bastard." Lucy growled, throwing the guild doors open. Natsu yelped as one hit him in the shoulder, making him seethe.

"Wait Lucy!" An angelic voice called. Lucy turned around to see Mirajane standing there, her pretty blue eyes friendly. "While you're out can you take this old thing to the dump? Levy made it when there was magic so now she said it's totally useless." She asked politely. Lucy sighed and grunted, meaning yes.

"If it's Levy's it probably didn't work in the first place." She smirked when she heard Levy growling, turning back around to see Natsu standing there slightly nervous and anxious.

"L-Lucy are we going now?" He asked timidly, staring at the planks on the floor.

"Yeah but first you need to haul this crap onto the trailer." She ordered, walking outside and pointing to a towering invention. Natsu gaped at how big it was.

"Waah! But Lushhy~" He whined, for once not caring if he was hit. He'd rather get hit and have an excuse for not pulling it, deeming his arm hurt already.

Hearing Natsu say her name like that made her blush again. She tried keeping it down but it only got worse. She crossed her arms and looked away, growling slightly.

"Are you defying me?" She accused. Natsu's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to the large item, picking up the rope that was already tied around it.

Lucy smiled in satisfaction, nodding her head thoughtfully. _Sometimes I wish he did defy me… _She couldn't help but think. She straightened up and scowled at herself, stomping to Natsu's car and opening the door, closing it behind her with a loud _bang! _

"H-Hey!" Natsu growled, dropping the rope and storming over to his car. He could take being beaten on, but his car was another thing.

"What!?" She barked, eyes narrowing.

"You can't just do that to my car, who do you think you are!"" He yelled, examining the car door closely to make sure it wasn't dented.

Lucy unfroze after she unscrambled his words, pushing the door out and hitting him in the face with it. He tumbled over, cursing quietly while cupping his eye.

For once, Lucy didn't mean to hurt Natsu. She put a hand over her mouth and held in her gasp, getting out of the car and walking over to him. She might always beat him up; but she did care for him.

"Just get away!" He growled, wincing slightly when he scrambled back, tears welling in his eyes. His eye _really _hurt, being slammed in the face with a car door was not fun.

"I didn't mean-"

"You always mean to so don't even kid yourself." He spat at her, resting his back against the door. He pulled his hand away and she winced on the inside at the look of his eye.

"Natsu-"

"Just get in the car." He mumbled, not wanting to talk to her. He had reached his peak when she had messed with his car.

"Stop cutting me off and trying to tell me what to do, idiot!" She yelled, throwing her fist forward to hit him. That's what she did to show emotion; punch. She was actually worried of the swelling but he couldn't seem to see that, which she couldn't really blame him for.

He caught her arm surprisingly and glared at her, pulling his arm away from hers and getting into the car. Her arm dangled loosely next to her side, her eyes wide in shock. What just happened? Did he really block her hit? He'd never done that before…

_Stupid Idiot. _She thought, gritting her teeth together. She tried to dismiss the thumping of her wild heart and slowly opened the door, closing it carefully this time so he wouldn't fuss.

The ride to the dump felt long and awkward, when really it was only a couple minutes, given Natsu's speed. When they finally pulled up to the dump Lucy basically jumped out of the window, trying to get away from the tension.

"You gonna help wimp?" She yelled, picking up the rope and about to drag it. Natsu sighed before taking his time and getting out of his beloved car, walking over to her and picking up the other rope. Now not in the comfort of his car, he became scared. What would Lucy do to him? What had he been thinking, saying such things to her?

_She looked worried and I yelled at her…I should apologize. _He thought after they began hauling it. Just as they were about to dump it she dropped the rope, puzzling him.

She sighed, knowing she'd have to get this off of her chest.

"I'm…sorry." She forced out, those words bitter on her tongue. Lucy Ashley _never _apologized, and Natsu knew that.

But at the same exact time, Natsu had said "I'm sorry." Which made them turn their heads and look at each other the same time, making them look away and blush slightly.

"I…really didn't mean to hit you in the face." She insisted quietly, hating what she was saying, but he was her friend despite it all.

"I know… I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He apologized again. It wasn't a surprise he had said sorry, he always apologized for the silliest of things.

"Nah…its ok. Tell you what, lemme fix ya up and we'll call it even," She assured, smiling slightly. Natsu couldn't help but blush and casually look away, nodding in response. She took him by the collar and dragged him over to the little office that was at the dump, pushing god-knows-what out of her way. Finally finding a first aid kit she dumped its contents on the floor, picking up a tube.

"Ok sit down." She said, not giving him time to react before she pushed him down in a rolly chair. She sat herself down on his lap, making him blush crimson. She didn't notice it though, putting some of the tube's insides on her finger before brushing it gently across his eyelid and under it.

"You're very gentle…when you wanna be." He commented quietly, feeling the need to break the silence. She smirked at him before finally realizing how close they were. Her eyes widened slightly and she felt the heat go to her face before she jumped ten feet in the air, landing on the other side of the small building, which sadly wasn't far enough for her.

_Why is my heart beating so loudly? _She thought to herself, trying not to meet Natsu's eyes. She quickly snapped herself out of it and pretend to be normal.

"Yeah and tell anyone, especially Levy, and I'll kill you." She warned, but a note of playfulness was in it. She realized that she hadn't finished applying the ointment, silently cursing him for breaking the silence and embarrassing her.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed. She walked back over to him and leaned closer to him, finishing up on his eye before quickly pulling away, feeling Natsu's eyes on her the whole time.

"Thanks." He smiled hesitantly at her. She never really saw him smile without his car next to him, it was new to her. She decided that she liked it, and she smiled back before putting on her usual façade.

"Whatever let's just hurry up." She coughed, trying to brush him off. He nodded before walking back outside with her, walking over to grab the rope.

"What do you think it does?" He asked curiously, standing in front of it and examining it. She huffed and began walking over to him.

"Nothing, but if it did I wouldn't car-" She started, tripping on Natsu's rope before she could finish. She tumbled forward into Natsu's arms, making them both turn cherry red. He slightly fell backwards and bumped into the machine, a weird high pitched noise springing from it and alarming them. "What is that!" Lucy yelled over the noise, the thing now shaking violently. Natsu was terrified, but ever since he had that talk with the other Natsu he had felt like he had to do anything and everything to protect his friends. So instead of running off screaming and crying, he tightened his arms around Lucy and pulled her closer, just incase anything ricocheted off of the big contraption.

"Ne…Natsu…" She gaped in surprise when he hugged her tighter, shielding her from the machine. Something tightened in her chest and she blushed slightly, trying to think of a way to make an excuse for later when she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

The partners stood there holding each other, a moment later a bright light shooting them from the machine. After the light died down they were gone.

**Ugh I hate when people do these fillers (like I'm doin' right now xP hypocrite? Meh~) but I had to explain how they got there c: so I hope you enjoy, this is about LucyxNatsu and EdoNatsuxEdoLucy just to clarify.**

**Please Review and I'll update sooner! (: I hope I didn't make them too OOC or anything ;w;**


	2. Chapter 2

**guys I need help with names! it'll get confusing if i call them the same thing, so please suggest nicknames for the characters~thanksC: that awkward moment when you forgot to edit the chapter first *nervous smile* **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ne…" Lucy mumbled, turning over in the bed and smiling. Subconsciously, she grabbed for the heater in her bed, pulling it closer to her so she could snuggle with it.

"Gahh.." It mumbled, making Lucy snap one eye open. From what she remembered, Heaters couldn't talk.

"KYAAA~" She yelped when she realized that it was Natsu she was snuggling, kicking him off of the bed. Unfortunately, she landed on top of him, making it even more awkward.

"Lucy…" He mumbled, still not fully awake. She jumped off of him, falling down next to him in a hurry. He turned to face her, his arms outstretched and grabbing for her. She backed up, her face heating up. As she crawled away she suddenly felt her back collide with something, making her look up in a pair of onyx eyes.

"Natsu?" She gawked, looking across the room to see Natsu on the floor, softly snoring.

"H..Hai!" The body she was resting against stuttered, shaking quietly. She stood up and stared with confusion at the flame outfitted boy and the scary Lucy.

Silence filled the room until the blonde mage let out a light laugh, smiling silly. "Oh I get it, I'm in one of my dreams again?" She rolled her eyes at herself and walked over to the Natsu that was on the floor.

"No blondie this is real. This idiot over here did god-knows-what and made us come to Earthland!" The other Lucy yelled, hitting Edolas Natsu on the head for emphasis. He melted into the floor, eyes filled with tears, by then Natsu had woken up.

"Oh look it's another me! And look Lucy you gotta clone too!" Natsu said excitedly, running over to his 'clone'.

The tough looking girl and Lucy sweat dropped, muttering of how he was an idiot.

"I'm sorry…but I-I'm not your clone." 'teddy' Natsu bawled, remembering how scary the fire mage could get.

"You aren't? You look like that guy from…" The dragon slayer put a hand on his chin, trying to remember where he had seen him before. He snapped and pointed a thumb at the cowering boy, his signature fangs grinning. "I know! You were that boy from the stadium that ignored me! You wouldn't even look at me!" Natsu growled, annoyance clear in his eyes. Lucy face palmed herself, muttering why she had that idiot as a partner.

"Natsu for the last time, that was a cut out of you! It wasn't real!" She yelled, smacking him in the back of the head. Natsu pouted and sunk away, now looking almost exactly like Edo-Natsu.

"And don't go around scaring my partner, that's my job!" A dark aura surrounded the more aggressive Lucy, making Natsu fear her more than Erza.

"Haha ok I think that's enough of scaring _my _partner." The mage said carefully, trying to help the girl calm down. Edo-Lucy sighed before turning away; but not before Lucy would see a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Ehh? Why is she blush…could she possible…no.. _Lucy shook the thought away, an unsettling feeling setting in her stomach. She tried hard to trash the thought, but she couldn't help but wonder; could Ashley have feelings for her Natsu?

She lowered her gaze on Fireball Natsu and couldn't help but smile apologetically, helping him stand up. He hesitantly beamed at her "Thank you Lucy-san." He said, causing her to giggle. That caught the other two's attention, Earthland Natsu glaring at the pink headed boy and Ashley glaring at Lucy.

For some reason the dragon slayer found it seriously annoying, the way Lucy was smiling at the wimp. A deep growl emitted from his throat, causing Scary Lucy to smirk at him, chuckling darkly.

"Down Bessie." she taunted, flicking him in the back of the head before walking over to the two.

"What are we gonna call ourselves? It's gonna get really confusing if we call each other 'Lucy and Natsu'" The blonde girl had a point, unconsciously pulling fireball next to her.

"You're right, I'll call you…Ashley?" the other blonde suggested. 'Ashley' nodded her head thoughtfully, waiting for the Natsu's responses.

"Call you fireball Natsu, eh?" The mage felt his motion sickness come to him just thinking about the time in Edolas.

"O-okay me-san." Fireball mumbled hesitantly, staring at the floor.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu blew fire out of his mouth with excitement, startling Fireball and making him sink to the floor crying.

"So loud! P-please lower you-your voice me-san!" He begged. Lucy sent a death glare at the fire dragon slayer, making him shut up.

"Lets get to Fairy Tail you pansies." Ashley growled, picking Edo-Natsu up and swinging him over her shoulder, knowing it would take forever if he walked.

"S-sorry.." He whimpered, clutching onto her. Lucy walked past and turned around, winking at Ashley with a thumbs up, making her blush and look away.

"Aye! Let's go Luce!" Happy II said, taking Lucy's hand and dragging her out of the building.

"Lucy-san?" Edo-Natsu asked quietly, feeling humiliated.

"What?" She growled, dropping him to the ground. He winced slightly but pulled himself up, trying to build up courage.

"I need…I need to ask you something." He said with a bright red face, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

* * *

"Hello Lucy!" Mirajane called cheerfully, a happy smile on her face as the two 'lovers' (to her anyway) barged through the door. Lucy murmured something quietly to Natsu, and that's when Mira realized they were holding hands. Holding in her squeals, she watched as Natsu let her hand go and walked off, Lucy walking over to Mira slightly blushing.

"Lucy! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Mira shrieked, clasping her hands together and looking like a fangirl. Lucy silently cursed Natsu, it was like he just loved to torment her.

"N-"

"Hey!" A voice boomed, the guild doors bursting open to reveal none other than Lucy Ashley and a Natsu Dragion cowering behind her.

Mira let out a confused "eep?" question marks floating around her head. "Lucy? N-Natsu!" Her eyes widened when the boy came out from hiding and his eyes widened largely.

"L-Lisanna!" He cried, running over to her and glomping her. He started crying, which broke the mood and made everyone yell "EHH?"

"Who's that!" Macao asked what everyone was thinking.

"Look Natsu's crying!" Gray shouted, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Gray~" Natsu cried happily, running over to his friend and pushing him over, hugging him.

In the background there was a rain woman behind a pillar, her eyes large as she watched the two boys hugging. Why can't Gray-sama hug me like that? She sighed, gnawing on the pillar to keep herself from jumping him.

"Oi! You-you're the other Natsu aren't you!" Gray accused, slightly shaken by Natsu's behavior. He nodded and smiled at his friend before realizing he was being stared at. Scared, he hid under a table hugging his knees to his chest with small tears in his eyes.

A hand shot under the table, dragging Natsu out from under it. The pink haired mage grinned at the scared boy, patting him roughly on the back.

"This is me from Edolas." Natsu explained, giving Fireball an encouraging look, not wanting him to make him look bad.

"So…so…sorry…" He whispered quietly, hanging his head low. The dragon slayer grinned his fanged grin, getting the boys attention again.

"Natsu it's great to see you!" Lisanna smiled warmly at the slightly scared guy, hoping to comfort him a little. Fireball grinned widely, nodding enthusiastically.

"I hope Lucy hasn't been beating you up, neh?" She giggled, patting the boys back as he hugged her. Everyone stared at the two in shock, more than confused.

The scarier Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed at Lisanna. It's not that she hated her, heck, she even considered her a friend. It was just...she hated seeing Lisanna holding Natsu and whispering comforting words when _she _was the one that made him like that.

"Yeah and this is..me from Edolas." Lucy Heartfilia walked over to Ashley. Some people stared and she shot death glares at them, making everyone sweatdrop.

When Natsu caught sight of Juvia he grinned evilly, a plan conjuring in his mind. "Yeah and in Edolas, Gray is madly in love with Juvia!" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Once the words reached Juvia's ears, she fainted with a maniacal smile.

"You matchstick! Look what you've done!" Gray snarled, sending a flying kick towards Natsu, which was intercepted by Droy. Droy fell over, knocking Jet down who's flailing hand smacked Gajeel in the face, causing an all out war in the guild.

"Alright! One thing that never changes!" Lucy Ashley roared with excitement, punching her fist into her hand then into Natsu's face.

"Finally a Natsu that fights back!" Ashley smirked at the dragon slayers lost expression, not understanding that this wasn't his Lucy that hit him.

"Ow Lucy what was that fo-" Another punch to the face stopped him in mid sentence, throwing him to the other side of the guild.

"HAHAHAHA GET READY YOU PUNKS!" Edo-Lucy laughed. She enjoyed fighting, it was the only thing she knew she was good at. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a pink haired boy in a flame suit talking to the preppy Lucy, which chilled her. She growled a curse under her breath before stalking over to them, a deadly aura around her.

"Don't worry Natsu I won't let anyone hurt you." She heard ponytail reassuring him, a bright smile lit up her face. Ashley silently gagged. Natsu smiled and was about to respond when he saw Lucy Ashley hovering about them, which made him freeze in fear.

"Natsu? Natsu are you ok?" Lucy H. asked with concern, gently tugging on his arm. He finally snapped back to normal, trembling and hiding his face, scared of what she would do.

"I'm sorry Lucy!" He yelped. The celestial mage was more than confused only to realize when she turned around, there the other Lucy stood, glowering at them.

"I'm sorry Lucy!" She yelped, repeating Natsu. They clung to one another, trembling in fear at the girls glare directed at them. The dragon slayer snarled and stood up, stomping over to them. Mirajane and Happy didn't miss the jealously flaming in his eyes, exchanging looks and putting a hand over their mouth as they stifled their giggles as "Pffts"

"What are you two idiots doing?" Ashley bemused, crossing her arms over her chest and eying the two that were cowering in fear. Lucy looked past Ashley and saw the fire mage, which made her instantly relax. She pulled away from Fireball and ran to Natsu, cowering behind him instead as the guild continued their brawl.

"Lucy-san!" Edo-Natsu cried out in panic as she betrayed him. She stuck her head out from behind her protector and gave a sympathetic smile, feeling slightly guilty.

When he called out for her, something snapped in Edo-Lucy. She was furious. She picked Natsu up by his collar and pushed him against the wall, getting the attention of a few members.

" 'Lucy-san Lucy-san save me Lucy-san waaah' " She taunted him. "Ten minutes in Earthland and you've already replaced me, huh!? Well whatever I don't need you anyways." She dropped him to the floor, trying to hide all of her emotions. He stared up at her in shock and confusion. He had never seemed so angry at him before, and for what exactly?

"Wait Lucy!" He frantically ran after the clearly upset girl, getting an excited and anxious look from Mira.

"This is perfect! Now I have _two _matchmaking jobs~" Mira sighed in content, but she did worry for the Edolas pair. What was going on between them? Was that tougher looking Lucy _jealous _of their little mage? That seemed highly unbelieveable, she didn't seem the type to get jealous of anything, making someone with a cool sword.

"Oh Natsu I think I hurt him." She whispered worriedly, staring at the door with concern. She didn't notice the way his teeth gritted together and anger burned in his eyes.

_Get yourself together idiot, theres no reason to be jealous of him. _He yelled at himself, trying to calm down his anger. When he finally got it under control she turned to him, worry still in her eyes.

"I hope they're ok. Poor Natsu and Lucy.." She rubbed her arm nervously. She didn't mean to make Ashley blow up like that, she had a feeling she knew why too.

"Don't worry about them Luce, they're fine geez. The way you act makes it look like you like him." He blurted out. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and her face turned the color of his hair.

"L-Like him?" She squeaked, staring at the floor.

"You like him?" Natsu scoffed in disbelief. His anger rose back and before she could answer he stormed out of the guild, slamming the doors open with a loud noise.

Lucy stood there, still in shock at Natsu's behavior. "What has gotten into him!?" She muttered as she walked over to Mira, still shocked by all of their behavior. Was she the only normal one out of all four of them?

Mira tsked at Lucy, wiping at the counter while talking easily. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." Mira giggled at Lucy's gaze that was sent her way. "Isn't it obvious why Natsu acted like that?" Mira prodded, trying to get some answers from her.

"No...?" Lucy answered with pure innocence, completely unaware to the dragon slayers feelings. Or at least, that's what Mira thought.

"Sweetie, it's called _jealousy._" Mira smiled at Lucy's paling face.

"Natsu's jealous? Of what!" She squeaked, her face turning completely red. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she may or may not have feeling for her dense teammate. She tried ignoring it, but now of days it seemed to get harder and harder, especially with a scheming Mira around.

"Of Edolas Natsu, who else? But I admit he was _so _adorable." She gushed. Mira wasn't attracted to either one, but him acting like that made her think of a small child, and she _loved _children.

"Why would he be jealous of him!" She asked curiously.

Honey, you were basically _snuggling _with him earlier! From the looks of it Edolas Lucy is jealous, too! When Natsu went after her it just proved he loved her!" She fangirled, thinking up different scenarios.

"Wait you're right! I'm so stupid, I need to go after Natsu!" She stood up abruptly, hoping she could find the dense idiot before he did something stupid.

"Yes go find him! Confess~" Mira sung, nearly fainting due to excessive happiness. Lucy ignored her and rolled her eyes, running out of the guild doors and searching for him, hoping he would talk to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu Dragneel was fuming in the forest, punching anything that laid in his sites. He stopped when he heard voices talking, curiosity ruling out his thoughts.

"Lucy stop!" A voice pleaded. He watched from a tree as the other Natsu pulled on her wrist, whipping her around.

"No! Get off me! Go back to your little girlfriend!" She snarled, anger searing in her eyes as she tried to claw his hand off. He was surprisingly strong, he was never strong before, was she getting weaker?

"Please listen to me Lue." He said seriously. She stopped, feeling drained as she stared back into his onyx eyes. "Why are you so mad?" He asked softly. He didn't feel scared right now, he had pushed that away to become serious. His friend was stressed and he promised to be there for her.

"Mad? Is that what you think I am? You're pathetic." She smirked bitterly at him, looking away so he couldn't see the tear that trailed to her lips. Her eyes widened in shock when it touched her lips, why the hell was she crying? Lucy had never cried over something as stupid and ridiculous as this.

"Lucy I'm your best friend. Please tell me, I care about you." He pleaded, pulling her into a hug before he could make himself back out of it. She stood stunned in his embrace before punching him in the stomach, making him let her go as she blushed furiously.

"W-what exactly do you think you're doing? Just because I hug you once doesn't mean I'm gonna do it anytime soon!" She yelled stomping on his foot. Natsu yelped in pain and started wobbling around before he fell down sideways, hugging his stomach at the same time.

She glared down at him for a few moments until it softened to a light smile, a blush still on her cheeks as she crouched down next to him.

"But...thanks. I guess...you're-you're a good...a good best friend. " She managed to choke out a compliment, going against her mind and listening to that thing in her chest, her heart.

He smiled, knowing it'd be worth it to cheer her up even if he had to get beat up. "You too, Lue." He groaned out, still in pain. She couldn't help a giggle escape her lips as she looked down at him, scowling at herself for the small girly gesture.

"Whatever. Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you." She grumbled, walking off into the direction of town, leaving him there. The fire mage took this as a time to come out of hiding, a _genius _thought coming to mind.

"Hey me!" He greeted, sitting down in front of Fireball. Fireball looked up at himself, his eyes widened a little as he crawled away in an attempt to run, terrified of the other man.

"Me-san!" He squeaked out, looking around frantically. The mage sweatdropped before ignoring it, getting back to what he was going to say.

"I have an idea." He piped up, making Fireball stare at him he didn't protest Natsu continued. "Well we look so much alike and stuff, so lets have some fun eh?" He grinned his fanged grin while the other boy just blinked, not really understanding where this was going.

"I mean I pretend to be you and you pretend to be me." He explained carefully. Dragion rose an eyebrow at him before nodding, not wanting to make the mage mad.

"O-ok then. But how?" He asked him hesitantly, worried of what the other boy would say.

Simple. You give me your clothes and those glasses, and I'll do the same." He smiled brightly, unaware to the other boys frown and protective grip on his goggles.

"B-but...they're special to me.." He trailed off, pouting slightly. His love for the goggles surpassed his fear for the hot headed boy.

"Awh come on I won't hurt 'em! I gotta act like you anyways, it'll be easy." He pleaded, silently having an ulterior motive.

Fireball sighed before unwillingly separating from his goggles. Seeing the scarf wrapped around the other boys neck, he pointed towards it and rose an eyebrow, his hand held out suggesting to hand it over.

Natsu strapped the goggles on his head like Fireball had had them, looking to where Fireball was pointing, a confused look on his face. "Something on my scarf?" He asked stupidly as Fireball sweat dropped.

"N-no..I need your scarf.." He said nervously. Natsu reached for his scarf, a protective hand wrapping through it.

"Nu-uh no way kiddo." He refused stubbornly.

"But I need it!" The pink haired boy whined, annoyance filling him.

Natsu sighed before stubbornly giving him his scarf, which the other boy wrapped around his neck.

"Hurt my scarf and I hurt you." Natsu warned. He wasn't usually so hostile, but the scarf was very precious to him.

"Same for my goggle." The other Natsu shot back seriously. He felt the same feelings for his beloved goggles, and it felt weird when they weren't on his head.

"Alright lets go." They both said, grinning excitedly at the other. The mage pulled something out of his pocket before he could forget, handing it over to Dragion.

"This is a confidence ring. Wear it and you'll be..well confident." He shrugged. Fireball smiled thankfully, slipping the ring onto his finger and feeling something go through him he only felt in his car.

And with that, the two went their different ways, not knowing what was in store for their little 'game'.

**GAAH I WROTE TO MUCH ;w; if I write to much then you'll expect alot, so just so you know the other chapters wont be this long! I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself xD around 1,000-2,000 occasionally 3,000(like this one) will be the length of chapters.**

**ohohoh Natsu jelly and edoLucy jelly~;) I just made EdoNatsu say Lue cuz Natsu's nickname for Lucy is Luce so his is Lue :P OMERGAH IM SMURT I KERW xD lol jk but I tht ring won't make him like he is in his car, just stop him from crying all of the time cuz i need him to act a little more normal for this to work**

**PLEASE DONATE REVIEWS FOR A CHILD IN NEED(me) ONLY ONE CLICK AWAY FROM GIVING A SMALL GIRL ETERNAL HAPPINESS c: haha but I seriously need help with nicknames, all I got is ashley and fireball XD**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank Naturesshadows for all of those suggestions(I really liked Goggles, it sounds cute to me x3) Now I have some nicknames so it won't be confusing, cuz when I reread I got confused a little too XD I'm still experimenting on how I write their switched roles so please bear with me, I'm still new to writing in 3rd person (this one isnt in it tho)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

"Hm Natsu's not here yet...that's strange." I whispered to myself, a twinge of disappointment stabbing at my heart as I picked up my hot chocolate, blowing on it carefully. A loud banging noise startled me, making me cough up my drink into the sink just in time. I wiped my face with a paper towel, scowling as I made my way to the living room, the door now kicked in with a not so innocent Ashley and Dragion in the doorway.

"Luce!" Dragion grinned running over to me. Ashley and I stared at him in bewilderment, wasn't he supposed to be in a corner somewhere crying?

"Uh hi Fireball.." I said uncertainly. Since when did he call me Luce? Only a certain pink haired teammate ever called me that.

"Uh I mean..H-Hi Lucy-san...anyways you got any food?" He asked hungrily, his stomach growling as he raced into the kitchen, making both Lucys stare after him in utter confusion.

"Well excuse his stupidness...we're stayin' here, m'kay? kay." Ashley plopped herself down on the couch, slipping off her dirtied and muddied boots, and making a mess everywhere. I watched in horror as Ashley dirtied my house in under ten seconds. Rummaging was heard in the kitchen, snapping me back to the world.

A soft knock on the open door made me turn around, staring in shock at the pink haired mage that was at the _door _instead of the _window. _

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here..and at the door?" I couldn't help but smile, feeling a little better. I never realized I actually _liked _it when he was there, stealing my food and bed.

"L-Lucy..hello!" He smiled hesitantly, walking over to me then staring past me in horror. I rose an eyebrow before turning around to see Edo-Natsu eating my whole turkey I had been saving up.

"What are you doing!?" Natsu exclaimed in disgust, running to his counterpart and snatching the food away from him. The boys exchanged a quiet word before putting the turkey away and walking back into the room, staring at me while I fumed.

"Natsu look what you've done! You've influenced Fireball!" I yelled at him, smacking him on the arm. His eyes widened in surprise, tears come to the corner of his eyes as he stared at me in fear.

"I'm sorry Lucy please don't hurt me!" He wailed, shrinking away from me. My eyes widened in shock at the boys response, what had gotten into him?

"Um..it's ok..?" I answered uncertainly, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah whatever, Dragion go get me a blanket right away." Ashley commanded. Edo-Natsu blinked twice before realizing she was talking to _him. _He nodded and walked off before I could tell him where everything was.

When he left I sat down on a table, smirking knowingly at Ashley. Ashley finally realized my look and looked away, not being able to keep her blush off her face. "What?" She demanded, trying to seem indifferent.

"So what exactly went on between you two when you left? I think it was so sweet how he followed you out~" I dug for information, loving juicy gossip. Ashley's face grew red and I suppressed the urge to giggle.

"What are you getting at blondie?" She growled, trying to scare me off. Natsu's eyes widened for some unknown reason as he listened to our converstaion. But it didn't really matter, as long as I told him to keep quiet.

"_You liiiike him~" _I rolled my tongue like Happy, giggling furiously when Ashley turned the hue of a tomato. Ashley never liked talking about romance, she didn't really think she needed that kind of 'crap'.

"Yeah. So?" She huffed, staring at me with a blank look. My jaw dropped open, I had never thought that the girl would openly admit it, let alone to _me. _

I thought I noticed Natsu's face light up like a forest fire, his breathing becoming harder and harder with each second passing, but I dismissed it. I saw his red face and walked over to him, worrying for him. He was a fire mage, so why was his face so red?

"Natsu are you feeling alright?" I asked in a worried tone, putting my hand on his head. At that same exact moment Goggles walked in, looking sort of mad.

"Oi Luce-y!" He called, trying to me. I turned around and smiled kindly at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Are these good?" He asked, making up a lame excuse. I looked at the blankets and furrowed my eyebrows in suspicion

"How did you know where they were?" I asked him curiously. He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say when Ashley intervened.

"It don't matter how he found them, just hurry your ass up and give 'em to me." She barked, glaring at Fireball in a demanding way. Not wanting to find out the consequences, he quickly made his way over to her, laying the blanket down next to her.

"Lushy I'm tired." Happy whined in the next room, getting everyone's attention. I nodded to myself in agreement, clapping my hands together with a smile to get everyone's attention.

"Alright guys I think Happy's right. Let's hit the sack." I waved while I walked into my room, clicking the lights off. Natsu walked over to the other couch while Fireball stood in the midle of the room, but I didn't question him.

* * *

I yawned, making sure to keep my eyes shut tight. I didn't feel like I was ready to wake up yet, the sun beating down on me, making me warm. Very, _very _warm...

I snapped my eyes open only to be met with red fabric.

"Na...tsu?" I shifted my head upwards in confusion, since when did Natsu wear red tee-shirts?

"KYAAA!" I screamed, accidentally hitting the boy in the face and making him fall to the ground.

"Ow.." He muttered under his breath, rubbing a hand over his face to wake himself up. I crawled to the other side of the bed, hitting my head against the window pane. I drew the covers around me, making sure to hide my whole body while flushing pink. Why was Fireball in my bed?!

"W-what were you doing!" I squeaked out, my breaths drawn out as I tried to compose myself.

"Uh...sleeping?" He grumbled back, putting his hands on the bed and picking himself up off the ground. I couldn't keep the squeal in as he pulled himself up, my face the color of my bed sheets.

"Why were you in my bed!" I added, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because it's so comfy~" He purred, plopping his head down lazily while his body was still sunken on the floor. I sweatdropped before pulling the sheets off my body and sighing, lying my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, perking my attention again. He laid his head on his hands, his eyes sparked with sincere interest.

"Oh nothing...sorry." I blushed, not knowing my sigh had been loud enough to disturb him doing.._er.._whatever he was doing.

"Something's wrong, c'mon you can tell me." He insisted, sitting up and pulling his body onto the bed. I looked away awkwardly before taking a deep breath with closed eyes, fluttering them open and trying to word my question.

"Let's say..I have this _friend _and she really likes this guy, but he's too much of an idiot to realize it." She said carefully, trying to keep my blushing down. Fireball furrowed his eyebrows, pouting cutel-pouting before answering.

"Well she should just tell him duh!" He yelled out like it was simple, startling me. I never knew Natsu and Fireball were so alike...

"Ok.." I said doubtfully, trying to end the embarrassing conversation. He yawned and stretched like a cat before getting back up, looking really happy.

"Feed me!" He demanded childishly, grinning. I rose an eyebrow, Fireball was being _suspiciously _like...

"Oi! Why are you in here?" A voice popped my concentration bubble, making me look to the doorway and see Natsu standing there, a not very pleased look on his face.

**Natsu Dragneel's POV:**

My stomach growled and I answered it with a groan, looking back at Lucy.

"Lucy...-san, can you please cook me something?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to impersonate Dragion. It was sort of harder than I thought, this guy was so _boring. _

Lucy sighed and jumped off her bed, grumbling and walking to the kitchen. I did my little 'happy dance' when she left, food!

"Natsu!" I heard Goggles hiss, he looked pretty angry.

"Wha~" I whined, turning to him.

"You need to stop acting so stupid! They're gonna sniff us out asap if you don't-and no more sleeping with Lucy!" My eyes widened-imagine the horror!

"What? No!" I pleaded, grabbing onto his vest and shaking him. No more comfy bed? Kill me now!

"You can't while you're acting as me, Lucy would kill me!" His voice held fear, referring to the scary more badass Lucy. I pulled away, hesitating for a moment. I wouldn't lie, I'd feel sorry for the guy too, she scares the hell out of _me._

"Actually, she'd kill you, but still!" He added as an afterthought. I sighed, defeated. I glumly nodded my head before running to the kitchen, hearing Lucy call for breakfast.

When I got there I saw two piles of what looked like, burnt cow patties. She smiled enthusiastically at us, putting the plates down for us. I just remembered how hell would freeze over before Lucy learned how to cook waffles.

"Eat up!" She smiled down at us with that angel smile of hers, making my stomach flip out. I thanked her quietly, knowing from experience we'd probably need our stomachs pumped after this.

I hesitantly took a bite out of the food, holding in my chokes and gasp and smiling up at her, making noises of pleasure.

Fireball made a squeaky noise and started hacking his food up, clutching his throat with one hand and his stomach with the other. "Gaah~" He squealed before falling over, dead on the ground, his spirit drifting out over him. I rolled my eyes and tried to finish the food as soon as possible.

"Natsu you're so mean!" Lucy stomped her foot, a look of anger and hurt on her face. I mentally choked Goggles myself, look what he did!

"Ah..need...water.." He wheezed, picking himself up and walking over to the sink, turning on the water and hanging his head under it, his mouth gaping open and waiting for the precious liquid to touch his tongue.

She crossed her arms and grumbled about being annoying, while I sighed internally. I needed to give him lessons on how to be me.

"Hey let's get to the Guild!" A snappy voice yelled from the living room. Lucy, me, and Goggles instantly lined up and walked to the door, Ashley following us.

* * *

"Lucy Lucy! Let's go on a mission~" I scrambled over to her in excitement, jumping up and down. She rose an eyebrow at me for a moment.

"Uh Fireball..." She started only to be cut off by Mira.

"I think that's a great ideal Edo-Natsu! You guys should go on a mission!" She smiled at us and tossed us a mission, smiling innocently.

"I have to ask Natsu first.." Lucy said uncertainly. I beamed and then remember I was Natsu Dragion, so I searched for him instead.

"Hey Natsu is it okay if me and Luce go on a mission?" I asked him cheerfully. He stared at me in confusion, and I gave him a look that he understood, nodding his head.

"A mission? Great idea!" Ashley nodded thoughtfully. I deflated slightly, not expecting her to come.

"I hear we're taking a mission?" Erza popped up out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me. I cowered slightly, nodding vigorously, hoping she wouldn't punish me.

"What mission?" The stripper asked. Where were they all coming from?

Mira yanked me by my collar before I could hear what we were doing, dragging me behind the counter while I screamed in protest.

"Natsu quiet down!" She hissed into my ear, dropping me to the ground. She dusted herself off then smiled cheerfully at me.

"What was that for?" I coughed, tugging at my collar. She apologized before putting on that wide demon smile again, scaring me.

"I know you're Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." She smiled deviously at me, a glint in her eyes.

"Uh oh.." I muttered to myself, waiting for impact.

* * *

**hurhur you don't know how hard it actually was switching them...(I'm simple minded so it takes work xD)**

**PLEASE DONATE REVIEWS TO A CHILD IN NEED(me) ONE CLICK AWAY AND YOU CAN BRING ETERNAL HAPPINESS TO A LITTLE GIRL 8D**

**ok Critics? Questions? Random Comments about your Aunt Tilly? Flames will be fed to Natsu!**

**Sorry again if it is confusing, I'm trying to work out how I'll write this so please bear with me until I get it straight!**

**I know Natsu is OOC *shoots self* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Mirajane Strauss' POV:**

"W-what are you talking about Mira-san?" He stuttered innocently, but I knew he was faking. I grinned deviously down at him, hundreds of scenarios flashing through my mind.

"Oh you're not? I'm sorry Fireball I just presumed..." I trailed off innocently, sticking my lower lip out in a pout.

I could see the relief in his eyes as he gave me a weak, innocent smile. I hid my grin as I continued my statement.

"So did you tell Lucy that you like her yet? I think Natsu likes her too~" I tsked with a frown. His eyes widened in shock until he gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowed.

"_What?_" He growled, about to stand up but I pushed him back down, smugly smirking. The jealousy in his eyes proved he was Natsu Dragneel.

"Ha! I knew it!" I gloated, standing up and brushing myself off. He groaned before standing up, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"You were so jealous~" I giggled at his flustered face. He crossed his arms and looked away, trying to seem ignorant.

"Whatever Mira." He huffed, tugging at his collar like he use to do to his scarf. I looked past him to see Edo-Natsu and Lucy smiling and laughing. I smiled again, thinking up a plan to get my favorite couple_s _together.

"You are too good Mira, too good..." I giggled to myself happily, skipping away.

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

"Natsu don't be silly!" I laughed as he smiled timidly at me. For some reason he would slightly flinch if we came in contact. I tried not to think much of it, but I couldn't stop the disappointment and doubt clouding in my mind.

"Are you okay Lucy?" He asked me kindly. I smiled weakly before giggling at him. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"You seem...different." I said nonchalantly. He made a silly looking face, making me giggle again. His cheeks turned pink and he looked away, surprising me.

"K-kawaii.." He stuttered under his breath, but I heard it. I jumped slightly, turning bright pink at his words.

"W-what?" I asked in shock. He looked back at me and shrugged as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I looked away and sipped at my strawberry shake, trying hard to hide my blushing face. _He thinks I'm cute? _

"Lucy~~" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, mere inches from Fireball's face. I blushed again and fell off my chair in surprise, getting a funny look from both Natsu's.

"You okay Lucy-san?" Natsu asked me worriedly, holding his hand out for me to grab. I turned crimson, seconds from having a heart attack. _Lucy...san? _Natsu had never called me that before.

"Y-yes. Thank you." I mumbled, my face still red hot. Was this embarrass Lucy day or something?

"Oh good." Fireball spoke up, a relieved look on his face before he smile at me. I smiled back at him before being called over by Mira.

"Psst Lucy!" Mira whispered rathered loudly, waving her washcloth in the air to get my attention. I rolled my eyes playfully before walking over to her, a smile on my face.

**Natsu Dragneel's POV:**

I watched Lucy go and talk to Mira, uneasiness filling me. What if Mira decided to tell Lucy that me and Fireball had switched? Just to make sure, I snuck over like the awesome ninja I was, hiding behind a pillar.

"Yeah Mira?" I heard Lucy's bubbly voice ask.

"Hm..? Oh just wondering...if you like anyone." Mira replied innocently. I slightly peeked around the corner to see a blushing Lucy. That didn't really surprise me, she blush a lot like the weirdo she was.

"Mira!" She hissed, looking around to see if anyone was listening. She couldn't spot me since I was farther away, listening and watching with my enhanced hearing.

"What?" Mira asked, again innocently. I grumbled slightly, knowing this was one of her tricks.

"Well maybe I do..but he'll never like me back." She sighed sadly. I perked my ears, Lucy had a crush? Why hadn't she told me!

"Ara ara Lucy, I think I can help you." Mira's devilish grin grew, making me shiver slightly. Demon Mirajane was never a good sign.

"H-how?"

"Tell Natsu you think he's hawt!" She squealed, waving her washcloth around with hearts in her eyes. My face felt hot for some reason as I watched Lucy, her face the color of Erza's hair.

"Eek!" She flustered, eyes wide. I couldn't help but smirk at how embarrassed she was. I mean, I already read her diary so it doesn't really matter.

"Mira! I can't do _that!" _

"And why not?"

"Cause it's...that's indecent!"

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"..." Lucy hid behind her bangs, blushing.

"Heehee!" Mira giggled like a little girl. Something pulled me away and I fell backwards, a tight grip on my arm.

"What do you think you're doing, Dragion?" A voice hissed into my ear. I trembled and looked up to see the brown eyes of Lucy..Ashley. I gulped nervously, awaiting my doom.

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

After the _most embarrassing talk ever _with Mira, the group decided to head out for the mission. Fireball seemed different, sneaking glances at me with a simper smile. I had no idea why he was looking at me like that, but ignored it.

While on the other hand, Natsu was walking calmly next to me, his eyes darting to Ashley a few times before going back to look in front of him. I stared at the eighteen year old in suspicion until we came upon the clients house, which we didn't have to use the train to get to.

I knocked on the door without a thought, smiling happily as the door opened to reveal an averaged height guy with crimson colored hair.

"Hello! We're from Fairy Tail and we're here for the jo-"

"You are so beautiful! Give me the honor of marriage!" His eyes turned to heart, grasping my hand in his. I blushed slightly, raising an eyebrow in shock.

"Er...wha?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Hey bub who do you think you are?" Goggles growled, pulling me back. He had a dangerous look in his eyes which startled me. I never knew Fireball could be so intense.

"I think I'm Dan Straight!" The man glared back. Fireball's cheeks puffed out, his hand over his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny!" Dan huffed, stomping his foot in annoyance.

"Your name's _Damn Straight? _Bahaha! Luce did ya hear that?" He guffawed. I blushed and lowered my gaze.

"S-shut up! It's Dan Straight! Dan!" Dan shouted irritably, probably getting it before. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle which caught Dan's attention.

"Lulu-nya's giggle warms my heart!" I sweatdropped, totally creeped out by the guy. I lightly pulled my hand away from him, trying to politely get by that _I wasn't interested._

"Who do you think you're calling Lulu-nya? She's _mine." _Fireball growled dangerously low, his eyes almost feral. I put a hand over my mouth, gasping slightly with my whole face red. _Did he just really say that...? _This was all messed up, why was _Fireball _saying that!

"Yours!" A voice fumed. I looked over, guilt striking me when I saw the disbelieving look on Ashley's face. Dan turned and you could basically see something click in his mind as he flashed over to her, hearts in his eyes again.

"Another Lulu-chama~" Dan looked like he was in heaven as he drooled over her. She rolled her eyes and looked to the side, but I could see the pink on her cheeks. I almost giggled until I looked over to Natsu, who had flames erupting from him.

"You even _think _about it and I'll kill you." He warned, taking a protective step in front of Lucy Ashley. I felt something rip in my chest, all the guilt I felt now long gone. Ashley's eyes flashed to Natsu, a surprised look on her face at how he was acting.

"Nothing can keep me from my Lu-koibito!" Dan took a step forwards, his eyebrows scrunched together determinedly. I coughed awkwardly, regretting immensely for picking this job. Big mistake. Dan turned his attention back to me and ran back to me, a hand on his heart and his other held out.

"I see, Lucy-chan is jealous of Lucy-chan! Don't be, marry me Lulu and we can be together forever!~" Dan sung then started spelling out the word 'love' with his body. My eyes widened in horror as I tried to run away, hiding behind Happy as fast as I could.

"Oh hell no!" I heard Fireball yell, his flaming fist aimed at Dan.

"My rent_!_" I wailed, sobbing animatedly while Happy blabbered about fish and occasionally saying 'Aye Sir!'

**Natsu Dragneel's POV:**

"I can't believe you two idiots did that!" Lucy yelled, hitting me for the _tenth _time on the head. I grumbled and shot a look at Dragion, saying that we needed to talk. I didn't know he had fire powers, I thought Edolas didn't have body magic! He nodded his head slightly, his eyes misty as if he were thinking about something. Who knew that Damn bastard was a freakin' mage!? My head hurt, but probably more from Lucy than from that bastard. He put up a pretty good fight, and man was his magic annoying! Pretty cowardly if you asked me, but wasn't that much of a challenge.

Just thinking about him made my blood boil, thinking he owned Lucy! I know other me will be upset that I almost blew our cover, but I honestly didn't care at all. I looked over to Scary Lucy and noticed for the first time how quiet she was. She was staring down at her feet,no not glaring, _staring. _Her eyes were soft and held a tint of sadness to them. Her hands were in her pockets as she quietly walked next to Fireball, for once not provoking anyone to fight.

"Hey you okay Lucy?" Fireball asked in concern, stopping Ashley by her arm. She didn't look up to him, her whole aura emitting vulnerability. I had no idea what was wrong with her, but I think Luce did for she gave me a sad frown. I rose my eyebrow in confusion but she ignored me, staring at Ashley and Fireball with guilt and longing.

"Uh...I'm gonna go on a walk." Ashley replied quietly, her voice sounding alien. She sounded really _hurt. _Edo-Natsu took a step towards her, worry on his face.

"I'll go with you." He offered her. She pulled away from him and gave me a wistful look, which confused me even more. She turned around where we couldn't see her face anymore and let out a shaky breath.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." She said softly before walking away. Fireball's face flashed with hurt at his partner's words. When she was out of sight he began running after her.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy call, trying to stop him. He turned around slightly, a look in his eyes telling her to hurry up.

"What?"

"W-why are you going after her?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than usual, panic in her brown eyes.

"Because she's dear to me." He admitted, a tint of pink on his cheeks. Lucy fell back slightly but caught herself, eyes now brimming with tears.

"W-what?" She asked in disbelief. I didn't like where this was going, hating to even witness my Lucy cry.

"I _have _to go ok? I'll see you guys later!" He called, running after Ashley. Lucy's mouth opened slightly, a pained noise coming out of her mouth.

"You ok Luce?" I asked in worry, taking a step towards her with my arms held out. Her eyes met with my face, and if possible, more tears sprung in her eyes as she took a step away from me.

"I just thought..." She whispered more to herself, looking down to her hands as if she had just murdered someone. She clenched her hands and held them to her chest, shutting her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I just thought that maybe...maybe he might love me." She said bitterly, hiding behind her bangs. I watched in despair before gritting my teeth and taking another step forward, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm here." I whispered reassuringly, petting her soft hair soothingly. She jerked away from me, hurt in her eyes before she turned away.

"Please don't." She said kindly before running off, the smell of heartbreak in her wake.

After a few minutes I groaned loudly, pulling at my hair before kicking a stone angrily.

"I'm gonna kill him..."

**yupyupyup~~ Natsu and Natsu are still getting use to being each other, so thats why they slip up a lot**

**Ermahgurd Lucy don't cryD: Should I do Fireball and Ashley's POV'S also? I think so but I still have to work out their character...**

**Omg I went to wiki today and saw that Natsu's age was 18! It was before not listed but I guess it's either a troller or legit! I was like spazing, looking up pictures of him and screaming YOU'RE EIGHTEEN! (im not crazyxD) so yeah please review I love 'em, and fave/follow whatever ya wanna do d: excuse oocness sorry~~**

**Did I ever mention I love Dan? He is so freakin' hilarious! (But I love Natsu Dragion more33) E-Natsu and Lucy have powers cuz thats what the machine did, gave them their counterparts powers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(forgot to add these v last chapter, *awkward laugh)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Natsu Dragion's POV:**

I had to find her. I needed to find her, as fast as I could. I ran around, searching alleyways and between trashcans, anywhere a 103 pound girl could hide. "Lucy!" I called, stopping in the middle of the market place. People bumped into me and pushed past me, grumbling about me not moving. I twirled around, bobbing in the sea of people, trying to find a blonde.

"Lucy!" I called again, running to the park. I saw a flash of blonde next to one of the large trees, steering me towards it.

"Lucy." I gasped in a breath, exhausted from all the running. Her elbows were on her knees, her face hidden by her bangs. "Lue?" I called quietly, inching closer to her.

"Go away." She growled lowly, her voice harsher than usual. I took a step closer to her, concerned.

"Lue, you know you can tell me anything-"

"I said GO AWAY!" She screamed, her eyes filled with sadness. I frowned, crouching down next to her. She hid her face in between her knees, swallowing loudly.

"I shouldn't have trusted that idiot." She grumbled, breaking the silence. I rose an eyebrow at her in confusion, wondering who she was talking about. Something clicked in my brain, remembering I was Natsu Dragneel, which means she's talking about...

_Ow that's mean Lucy~right in my heart!_

I pouted slightly but her face was turned the other way, not being able to see it.

"I'm not gonna be all heartfelt and open to you either." She sneered, leering at me. I smiled, Lucy was back sort of.

"Yeah yeah I know." I chuckled, sitting down next to her with my legs crossed. She grumbled before looking away, a dark, thoughtful look in her eyes.

"I just...I don't know why he puts up with me, y'know? I hurt him, and mean it too." She said quietly, her voice conflicted. I felt shocked, was she really telling me this? Would she tell me about things she thought about...me?

I couldn't help but blush slightly, remembering what she had told Lucy a few nights ago.

"Why?" I managed to ask before getting too lost in my thoughts. She sighed before taking a moment to think.

"Why not? My mother was a total witch to me, not giving a damn whether I survived the night or not. She taught me to never get attached to someone, '_they'll always disappoint you in the end._' were her exact words. I beat everyone up, no one talked to me, I was okay with that. But then I met _him_..." She chuckled bitterly, a reminiscing look in her eyes. I listened intently, honestly curious of what she was saying.

"He was a little skinny kid, didn't talk much; cried _a lot. _And yet, I felt like it was _my _job to..dammit I don't know..watch out for him? Ah screw this I'm not gonna-"

"No no! I mean...no. I wanna hear, really." I covered up, coughing slightly. She eyed me for a moment before continuing, flicking a strand of hair out of her face.

"I never talked to him unless it was nasty, never played or interacted with him in any friendly gesture and yet...well...one day, this old lady told me that I was gonna grow up all alone and have no one that cared or gave a crap about me since I was so hateful. I just brushed her off but really..it..it hurt. A lot. And I guess the wimp heard, cos' right when I was about to..no not _cry, _I never cry...I dunno..break? Well, break, he came up to me and you know what he did? He gave me a _hug. _That skinny, wimpy, dorky baby gave me a hug. And then he said _'I'll always be here for you.' _" She blushed slightly, her eyes and voice soft.

Her face was glowing as she smiled, her eyes misty as if she were living in the memory. I smiled, too, remembering that day. I knew she'd never admit it, but in fact Lucy _did _cry. She cried on my shoulder right after I said that. That was the day I found out that Lucy Ashley was indeed not a badass. Just a girl that had a rough life, and in return became a rough person.

"I truly hated him." She deadpanned. My eyes widened, startled. She...she _hated me? _

"I mean...he always stayed by my side even when I beat him up every day. I don't think I-why am I tellin' you this crap? Forget everything I said!-"

"Finish Lucy!" I said in a commanding voice, dying to know what she was about to say. Her blushing face scowled, grumbling incoherent words.

"Ah dammit. You can't go flouncin' around and tellin' everyone I said this, you hear? I'll punish you!" She threatened before breathing out a big breath.

"I don't think I deserve him.." She answered shyly and quietly, a pink tint to her cheeks. My cheeks flared and I looked the other way as casual as possible, trying to control my warm cheeks.

"Why?" I asked again, hoping to get more.

"Well I tell him to go away, I hit him, I'm mean to him, and yet here he is, my _partner. _What the hell? Is he stupid or something? My momma told me not to trust anyone, cos' once your guards down that's when they break your heart. So I always listened, until he broke my wall and now _look at me." _She seethed, sadness in her eyes. I stared at her in complete and utter silence. She had never told me this before, never even dared talking about her feelings.

"Don't think like that Lucy. He really does care about you, a lot. If he didn't he wouldn't be your partner, right? Having a second of you is worth all the beatings." I answered truthfully, happy I was acting as a different person so this wouldn't be so embarrassing. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at me weirdly, wondering if I was being honest or mocking her. I offered her a wide smile, reassuring her.

_I'll always be here for you._

* * *

**Really short, but I thought I should end it here.(: Wow, two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll! I find Lucy Ashley would be the sort of person to have a rough past, y'know? Natsu having the love and caring from family, while Lucy having a dead father and a careless mother(remember they are edolas so it could be possible~like opposites of earthland:P) I don't know if I'm being conceited right now, but I gotta admit I did pretty well on that line Natsu used. C'MON ADMIT IT...DON'T MAKE ME LOOK FULL OF MYSELFD: lol jk, but I hope you liked it and it didn't disappoint! Next chappy be Natsu and Lucy earthland confrontation, and I got a drama bomb idea(Adventure Time reference) Oh speaking of that, did anyone catch my AT reference in the last one? this has got to be the only story i've actually looked forward to writing(I'm super lazy but I do love all my stories!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Though I love Reviews, Favs and Follows all the same. You gotta be honest, don't you feel more motivated to write when you come home to a bunch of reviews? Don't lie ;D so please...review~!:D**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Natsu Dragneel's POV:**

"Once upon a time, there were two twins named Nika and Nokia. Nika lived with their mother while Nokia lived with their father. Nokia had never had a mother before, his mother and father weren't on the best of terms, so he made up a plan to switch places with his kind brother Nika."

I read, flipping the page nervously. I stared down at the stupid picture book, the images looking like they were made by a five year old. And they were.

"Nika agreed quickly, having the same situation as Nokia had. He wanted so badly to have the father the rest of the kids at school had, the father that would teach him things his mother could not; like baseball. He swiped Nokia's place and Nokia swiped his, eager to have the parent that was sadly stolen from them." I gulped before turning the page, my eyes darting to the small five year old in front of me. She stared up at me in excitement, jittering and barely being able to sit still.

"But what they didn't know were that two girls, Lena and Laylen, had developed crushes on the boys. Lena having slight feelings for Nika, and Laylen having a huge crush on Nokia.

Confident in herself, Laylen walked up to Nokia nervously, a smile on her face. He sent her a confused look, since he was really Nika, and brushed right past her. Heartbroken, the girl stared at the ground in sadness, willing herself not to cry." I groaned inwardly, when was this stupid story over? It was making me feel uncomfortable.

"The same thing happened between Lena and Nokia, but Lena didn't take it as well. She was raised to be tough and not take no for an answer. So instead of crying in disappointment, she ran right after him and shoved him into the ground, anger building inside of her. The boy was absolutely startled, not knowing that the blonde girl was his brothers best friend. He touched the bump on his head, the pain numbing his skull.

"_Who do you think you are, ignoring me like that?"_ She demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy."

"_U-u-uh...Nika?"_ He said uncertainly, fear building inside of him. Surely if anyone found out they switched they would be in terrible trouble. Even thinking of that left him nervous, shivering slightly. Little Laylen shuffled by right then, tears spilling down her porcelain cheeks as she sniffled, her hand limply to her side with a now dead and crushed flower in it. When Nokia saw this, a horrified expression came to his features as he rushed over to the crying girl in concern, putting his arms on her shoulders.

"_Are you okay?" _He asked her in concern. The girl stared at him in confusion, not sure if it was Nokia and he changed his clothes, or Nika.

"_N-no,"_ She cried, not caring at the moment. She wrapped her small, dainty hands around him and cried into his chest, relaxing into the warmth he emitted. He cradled her protectively, worried if his friend was okay." I sighed, my eyes darting to a sparkly eyed Lucy as I read. I skipped most of the pages, trying to hurry up.

"After a month, Laylen had developed feelings for Nika(who was really Nokia) and had moved on from Nokia. She smiled happily at the boy in front of her, blushing slightly as his deep blue eyes met hers. Feelings were mixed up between the four, making some bittersweet memories. This was the day that Laylen had told herself she would tell Nika(who wasn't really Nika) that she liked him..."

"Do I _have _to continue?" I groaned, throwing the book onto the floor and slumping into the couch. The small pinkette climbed onto my lap, her big brown eyes pleading.

"Pleeease! It took so long for me to draw those!" She whined, taking my arm and shaking it back and forth rapidly. I sat up and pried her off of me.

"I'll get you ice cream if we don't read the rest~"I persuaded . She instantly jumped up, waving her own arms around while screaming like an ambulance.

"ICE CREAM~~~~" I snickered at the look Lucy gave me, standing up and walking over to her with an innocent Dragion face.

"L-Lucy-san, I didn't bring any money...sorry. C-can you please pay this once?" I asked in an adorable voice, secretly high fiving myself on the back. I was totally awesome, at anything. Kicking Gray's ass, taking care of kids(well at least not _drowning _them), and getting money from Lucy for ice cream. She eyed me evilly before sighing and reaching into her purse. Bringing out the needed Jewels, she stood up and walked over to the little pink haired girl, taking her hand.

"I'm perfectly capable of buying ice cream." I grumbled, crossing my arms and shuffling to the couch. She smirked at me playfully.

"You seem more like Natsu than I thought, and if you're like Natsu then you _can't _buy ice cream." She giggled. I pouted while the little girl giggled along, jumping happily.

"Dun't worry Nana(Nah-nah) you're my favorite!" The girl squealed, her arms outstretched to me. I grinned widely, a burst of pride shooting through me. Lucy looked at me and pouted, a dark aura around her.

"Does nothing...still favorite..how..?" I heard her mumble depressingly. I snickered and stuck my tongue out at her, making her do the same to me.

"Lulu and Nana sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" The little girl chirped, her eyes smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world. I felt my cheeks grow warm and looked away, trying to brush it off. After a few moments Lucy cleared her throat awkwardly, tugging on the girls arm and pulling her out of the house. I collapsed into the couch again, feeling exhausted from the tension that was in the air.

* * *

"We should get going to the Guild." I said right when they got back. The pinkette had sprinkles all over her face with an expression telling me we definitely shouldn't have given her sugar.

"Guild!" She squealed, running around and putting her sticky fingers on everything. I grinned, not taking my eyes off of the kid. Lucy smiled softly before answering.

"Sure." She called for the girl, and like a small puppy she came running over, intertwining one hand with mine and the other with Lucy's. I grinned at both girls before opening the door, swinging the small girl between us just to hear her squeals.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

"LUCY AND EDO NATSU HAVE A KID?!" Mira screeched, falling over and feinting, making Lisanna catch her in worry. My whole face combusted into red, shocked at what Mira said.

"WHAT?" Everyone else in the Guild yelled, their eyes basically popping out of their heads as they stared at the small girl in between us.

"N-no! We're just looking after her!" I cried desperately, waving my hands frantically. Everyone visibly relaxed, making the little girl squeal in laughter. She jumped up on Edo Natsu, demanding a piggy back ride.

"H-Hai." He mumbled, getting down on all fours and waiting for her to get on his back. She jumped on ungracefully, pulling on his hair, making him screech in pain. I giggled at the cute sight in front of me, her pulling his goggles back then letting them go, slapping onto his forehead harshly.

"O-oi!" He cried when she mercilessly bounced on his back, pulling on his hair and arms while beating on his back.

"What are you doing?" I heard a harsh voice ask. I turned around, staring into the cold eyes of Lucy Ashley. Natsu stood behind her, smiling softly at Rosemary.

"She's as cute as you Lucy~" He said bashfully. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away so he couldn't see.

"Having a chicken sandwich, what does it look like I'm doing? I'ma horse!" Edolas Natsu grunted sarcastically, not having patients as the girl tortured him.

Ashley glowered, cracking her knuckles before taking Edo Natsu into her arms and yelling "technique number 12: The Back-Crack Bridge!" Doing the merciless torture technique on him. Even _I _winced at the painful sight as he cried out pleas for help.

"Kya~~~" I heard Mira squealing over little Rosemary, her eyes creepily diamond shape as she fangirled over little Rosemary.

"I thought you were really their kid, such a shame." She pouted slightly before brightening again. "Well you look a lot like them, the pink hair and brown eyes, I knew their kid would be adorable!" She said victoriously. I blushed red, trying to stop Mira from further embarrassing me.

"Lisanna Lisanna!" Natsu yelled happily when he saw her, running to her side and smiling fondly. I faltered slightly but looked away, trying not to show anyone.

"Lucy, don't you think you and Natsu's kids will be just adorable?" Mira asked a little too innocently, knowing she had trapped me. Both Natsu's and Ashley turned their heads to me, waiting for my answer.

"Uh...Uh..." I swallowed nervously before turning to Ashley, trying to get the subject off of me.

"What about Lucy and Fireball? Their kids!" I yelled, directing the attention off of me. I smiled triumphantly before shrinking back at the glare Ashley gave to me.

"Yeah Lucy, what about you and Fireball's kid!" Mira directed the attention right back at me. Baffled, I stared at her in shock. How did this backfire so badly?

"Wah...whe..huh?" I asked dumbly. I heard Gray snicker behind me, making my face turn red again.

I looked over to see Ashley with a large frown, clearly not pleased by the question. I couldn't help but smile, I can't believe she's in to Fireball...I mean, he is cute I guess but, Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion? I'm sorry, but I couldn't see it.

"Who asks a dumb question like that? They'd look exactly the same.." Gray snorted. Mira's eyes filled with tears as she began to dramatically cry, making Gray freak out.

"Uwaaah~" She drama queened.

"O-oi! Did I say stupid? I meant uh..genius!" He said frantically, trying to do anything to keep her from crying. Dragion snickered at Gray, a smile coming to my own lips at their antics.

She immediately stopped crying, raising her hand up high and catching attention, "sleep over at Fairy Hills, girls only!" She called out, making Cana whoop while chugging down another barrel of beer, Juvia sway about her 'Gray-sama' and Ashley look like she wanted to puke.

I walked over to Natsu, a stern look on my face. "Now Natsu, I expect you not to burn, bruise, break, or batter any of my belongings. You and Fireball just _don't. touch. anything."_ I tried getting it through his thick skull. He smiled at me warmly, nodding his head.

"Don't worry Lucy, you can count on me!" He said happily, making me blush slightly. I looked over to Edolas Natsu, giving a slight smile, reassured that he'd be there. He grinned back, my face reacting and turning even brighter.

"C'mon~" Mira cried, dragging me out. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Not really satisfied with this chapter, but I had to get it out of the way ^^**

**EdoNatsu blushes a lot because he finds Earthland Lucy cute(looked this up on wiki) so..yep~ not like cute as in 'they liiiike~ each other!' but like 'awmergadusocuteijustwannaeat yourface' wait what O.o xD**

**GOOGLE FAIRY TAIL FIGHTING I LOVE THAT GAME XDD**

**Please Review, thankies:D:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait derrpXDD I made a one-shot for EdoNalu kinda based off of chap 5 so please read it ^_^ it's called 'Together' c:**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

"I don't know why I have to go to this crap, I don't even like these people." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. Miss goody two-shoes smiled nervously at me, shouldering her bag and holding mine out to me. I glared at it for a moment before giving in, sighing and putting it on my shoulder.

"Everyone wants you there." Lucy explained with her annoying voice, smiling angelically at me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her obvious lie.

"No one wants me there, sweetheart. And frankly, I don't want to be there." I growled. She huffed before pulling me down the street, all the way to the Fairy Hills apartments. I gave the building the evil eye before being pulled in, my skin crawling by just the _smell. _It smelled so girly I wanted to barf.

The main reason I didn't want to be here was because of what happened at these girl parties. The number one thing that must be done: talk about _boys. _

I did _not _want to announce my imaginary love life with the rest of the Guild, thank you very much. These weren't even my Guild members! Except Mira acted like the other one, but still, everyone else was different. I mean for starters-the Gray here? Without all those extra clothes and that weird bromance (or whatever they're called) with Dragion, he was totally hot! Stripping was a good quality in that man.

I noticed Lucy's cheeks turn bright pink and I suddenly winced in horror. Oh crap, did I say that aloud?!

I cleared my throat awkwardly, suddenly feeling the urge to ignore this girl for awhile, until she at least forgot what I had said, and walked over to the greeting Mira with a certain gleam in her eyes.

I felt my stomach drop, suddenly wanting to go home really badly. Lucy Heartfilia came up behind me and once again dragged me off somewhere. I saw Juvia in a furry blue dress coat with an evil look in her eyes as she glared at me, muttering "Gray-sama Gray-sama." I brushed it off, knowing in this world it was Juvia who worshipped Gray instead of the other way around.

"Girl talk!" One girl yelled, making so many squeal that my ears started to ring.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Natsu Dragion's POV: **

I paced the room for the seventh time, a worried frown on my face. Lucy-san and Lucy-san were gone and had left me with _him. _

Now, I knew we were opposites, but I never thought we'd be _complete _opposites! This man was...he was...I can't even describe him! He's dirty, lazy, rude, loud, destructive and more! I have no idea why Lucy Heartfilia-san likes him!

"Hehe what does this do?"

"LUCY-SAN'S GOING TO KILL MEEE!"

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

"Soo who do you like, Lucy?" Mira turned to me, a grin on her face. I could feel my face turning red while I looked away, pouting. I knew this would happen, that Mira would target me and probably Ashley also. I was so screwed.

"N-no one." I muttered. I heard a few murmurs before I was directed a lot of evil grins.

"Matching time!" They all screamed. I covered my ears, wincing.

I noticed Lucy Ashley sitting in a dark corner, a look of pure discomfort and awkwardness on her face. I didn't want my counterpart to feel this way-I mean, she was also my friend!

"Hey Ash, c'mon!" I called out to her with an inviting grin. I was shocked to see a longing look flash through her eyes before she scoffed at me, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, ignoring me.

"So Lucy, is it Natsu?" All of a sudden there was a projected picture of Natsu, his huge heartwarming fanged grin on his face and everything. I felt myself blushing slightly, trying to brush them off.

"No no! With Fireball here, I think it's him! I mean, they are just made for each other!" Juvia called out, hearts in her eyes as Evergreen giggled. I heard shuffling and looked back to see Ashley with the worst look on her face, as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"-But Fireball is Ashley's! _They, _are made for eachother!" Laki protested, pointing to the projected picture currently of arrogant Fireball in his car. I admit, in his car with his goggles on that certain way, he was pretty cute. But I wasn't in _love _with him. He was like..a friend, I guess. I kind of liked someone else...

"No, it's Gray!" A click was heard before Gray's shirtless body was projected.

"_GRAY-SAMA~~!" _Juvia bawled in protest, her eyes seeming to be on fire and animatedly crying at the same time as she glared at me in that I-am-going-to-kill-you-for-stealing-my-Gray-sama way.

"I say Loke!"

"No, Jellal!"

"Where did that come from?"

"Laxus!"

"Hibiki!"

"Eve!"

Ren!"

"Lyon!"

"Dan!"

"Gildarts!"

"_Ewwww! What the heck Asuka? ...ASUKA?!" _Everyone suddenly screeched in surprise, wondering what the heck a little girl was doing here!

"Sorry, I'll get Alzak to come and pick 'er up." Biasca apologized bashfully. The little girl squealed with a smile as she sucked on a finger, not yet out of 'that state'.

"While we're talking about Lucy's relationship...what about...Edolas Lucy?" Mira had that gleam in her eyes again and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What about Fireball~ Kyaah~~"

"Nahh I think Gray Surge and her would be cuter!"

"Ewwww guys! No, she'd look soooo much better with Natsu _Dragneel! _They are both strong and stuff! Totally meant to be!"

"Yeah, she's better with him than with Fireball."

"Yeah I-"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy Ashley's yell shocked all the girls quiet, turning to her cautiously. Her bangs were covering her face and her hands were tightened, I was closest so I could see the pained look on her face as she tried to fight back _tears. _

She gave a hard glare before running out, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Everyone went silent, guilty looks overcoming everyone's faces. I stood up and sighed, stretching slightly.

"It's okay guys, she's just...really sensitive, y'know?" I offered them a smile before running out, finally showing my worried frown. Where'd she go? I called her name a few times but got no response. Oh how I hope she's okay.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley's POV: **

Stupid stupid stupid. I'm so stupid. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid party, and now look at me. Looking like some weak ass baby running away when they start pulling out the feelings card. I can't believe them, how dare they try to matchmake _me? _Me! Lucy Ashley of Fairy Tail.

Well, the _other _Fairy tail.

I was seething with anger as I ran down the streets, hands in balls and some blood rolling down my left palm from skin puncture. I heard yelling and all of a sudden headlights were zooming down the street, completely blinding me. I stared ahead and watched as someone swerved to avoid hitting me-since when did I get in the middle of the road?- and crash a little ways away into a standing tree. My eyes widened in horror as Natsu Dragneel came running down the street, his face slightly green but his whole being showing the mask of horror as he screamed out the one name that made my blood run cold.

"_Dragion!" _

* * *

_**Okay guys, I have decided to make this fic shorter than what I wanted it to originally be. Mainly because you guys say you are confused, and please just TELL ME WHY cause I want to help you not be so confused so you can actually read the story. Just tell me what confuses you and I'll work on it, okay?C:**_

_**Also, the Natsu-Lucy confrontation will be shown soon, don't worry. It's almost my bedtime so sorry if mistakes I gotta go~**_

_**Please review-WOOHOO WE GOT TO 50*heartheartheart* (heart sign won't work -.-)**_

_**Just read a fanfic and it had edoNatsu in it and ohmygoshIwashavingafangirlat tack o/o c:**_

_**Thanks, bye~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm using Microsoft 10 right now and it's my first time doing so, cos' I usually use Google Docs sooo..c:lol it's random I know XD**

**Chapter 8**

All he knew was it hurt. It hurt _everywhere. _The pain was so immense that he blanked in and out of consciousness for a while, until his body decided to just shut down.

_Finally. _He thought, relieved from the pain while his consciousness was once again being eaten away into darkness. He welcomed the darkness, sighing.

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

I can't believe this. This can't be happening. I didn't kill Natsu.

But I _did._

"He's fine he's fine!" Lucy Heartfilia tried to tell me, but no way was I listening to her. I just continued to stare ahead blankly. I'm going mad. That's it.

I suddenly started laughing really loudly in the white hospital room, realizing this was all just some sick dream.

"I'm dreaming-right? Hahaha you almost got me brain!" I laughed hysterically, calming down when I noticed the sad look the blonde girl gave me. I felt colder than before, looking around the room before grabbing a nurse by the arm.

"This is a dream, right? Please tell me this is a dream." I demanded, tightening my grip on her. She winced and stared at me, scared. I didn't care though, I was panicking.

"N-no, ma'am. Currently Natsu Dragion is in intensive care and his status is unknown, but we will try our best to heal him." I could hear the doubt in her voice, the way she stiffened uncomfortably. She knew they wouldn't be able to heal him, knew he would _die._

_And it was all my fault._

I couldn't breathe anymore, my heart tightening to the brink of not being able to walk straight.

"Please…tell me this is a dream…please…" I pleaded, tears welling in my eyes as I ran down the hall before she could respond. Lucy called out for me but I ignored her, sobs wracking my body when I saw my best friend sitting there on the operating table with doctors all around him.

I tried to ignore the pitiful wailing sounds coming from me as I banged on the plexiglass, screaming for him. I froze when he met my eyes with his onyx ones, the dead look in them slightly flickering out for a second before his eyes tightened shut. I fell to the floor in horror, curling into a ball.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Why did my chest hurt so much? Why did it hurt everytime my heart pounded? What was with me?

Oh who am I kidding, I'm not an idiot like my counter part. I know what this feeling is. But for some reason, I just can't bring myself to say it. Dragion would never-

"Excuse me miss, you may go see him now." A nurse softly shook my crumpled up form, a smile on her face. I blinked two before looking slightly past her, noticing a clock.

7 am.

7?! I've been on the ground for nearly 9 hours!?

I slowly slid my legs from under me, moaning from how stiff they were. I put a hand on the wall next to me, helping myself up before nodding weakly, slowly walking to the door. I hesitated for a moment, noticing how my hands were shaking slightly. I was so afraid. I don't know what I'll do if he dies.

I pushed the door open and took two strides forward, my eyes clamped shut. I couldn't bring myself to opening them. I can't. I just can't. I'm too scared.

But I had to, since I felt tears rising to my eyes. I let them fall down my cheeks while I fluttered my eyes open.

I sighed in relief at what I saw. Fireball was sitting on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I noticed iv sticking out of his arm, making me shiver slightly. He had gauze wrapped around his forehead and stomach, making my sniffles increase.

I slowly shuffled towards his form, biting my lip to keep in my stupid crying. He mumbled cutely, making me smile softly. I brushed my fingers through his hair, getting a content sigh from his lips. Seeing he was okay made me feel a 100x better, but I was still sad.

In the middle of my thoughts his eyes fluttered open, startling me. I withdrew my hand from his hair, taking a step back. I stared at him with large eyes, praying he'd forgive me.

"Lucy.." He mumbled, staring at me. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes again when he propped himself up, wincing slightly. I bit hard into my cheek, drawing blood. I did everything in my willpower to keep myself from crying, but the tears flowed down my cheeks anyways.

"Lucy?! Why are you crying?" He asked me in panic. There he goes again, being his natural self. I don't get why he's my partner, we're complete opposites. He's too nice for me. He deserves better.

And that's exactly why I refrained myself from running into his arms, bawling like a little baby.

"Right when we get back to Edolas I'm resigning from the team." I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Fireball shot up, grunting in pain from such fast movement. I went to help him but recoiled back, remember I was the cause of all of this.

"Why?" He croaked out, his eyes filled with pain. I hurriedly got him a cup of water, letting him drink it dry before responding.

"I-I.." I sighed, pushing my bangs out of my face. Ah what the hell I hate doing all this feelings crap, it just isn't me.

"I almost killed you." I deadpanned, avoiding his gaze.

"Keyword: Almost."

"I torture you everyday."

"Who says it's torture?"

"I'm not Lisanna."

"That's good to know. And I'm not Natsu Dragneel."

_I'm in love with you. _I thought to myself, but of course didn't say that. I looked up to him sharply, confused. Why was he arguing with me on this?

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?" He replied, a serious look in his eyes. I didn't have the heart to glare at him in the state he was in, the guilt that was eating me away slowly back.

"Come over here." He commanded. I rose an eyebrow, who exactly did he think he was talking to?

"It's either come over here or I come to you, your choice." He answered me flatly, a weird look in his eyes. He didn't look like the sissy pants I took him for. He looked like he could destroy two towns and still be raring for a fight.

I slowly dragged myself over to him, keeping a close eye on him. He held his arms out wide and the next thing I knew, I found my face buried into his chest as he nearly choked me with a hug. When the heck did he get this strong?

"Don't say that anymore." He whispered into my ear, the arm rubbing up and down my back leaving goosebumps. I felt the pink trail up my neck.

"What?" I asked, slightly distracted by our close proximity.

"That you're leaving me." He mumbled, his grip tightening on me. The blush on my face intensified. Oh hell no-

I pushed off of his chest, trying to get out of further embarrassment, only to be scooped back into his arms and kissed _on the lips. _

I was shocked to say the least. Who was this and where did they put Natsu Dragion?

The blush on my face intensified ten fold.

**Remember this is Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley.**

**Just had a feeling to update...leave in the reviews what story you want me to update next ^^**

**Thanks C: Please review, it gets me super motivated to write!**

**Bye~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY FFUUUIN GOD. OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS. YOU GUYS.**

**I DECIDED TO UPDATE IN CELEBRATION.**

**CELEBRATION OF WHAT?**

**NALU WAS CANNONED.**

**NO JOKE.**

**HIRO ANNOUNCED IN AN INTERVIEW THEIR KIDS NAME.**

**NASHI.**

**NA=NATSU SHI=LIKE IN 'RUSHI' HOW THEY PRONOUNCE. **

**I RAN INTO A WALL FROM HAPPINESS**

**I SCREAMED AND RAN INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND FLAILED AROUND**

**MY DAD SAW THE WHOLE THING**

**ASK HIM.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

I giggled uncontrollably at the sight in front of me. Lucy Ashley's eyes were the size of moons as she realized she was kissing Fireball. I smiled softly, then blushed, realizing that that looked basically like me and Natsu if we kissed.

Which will never happen.

I was really happy for Lucy Ashley, I mean seriously. But I couldn't help but feel envious of her. Why did she get the Natsu who wasn't a complete idiot? Who could at least express his feelings? I mean I love Natsu the way he is but sometimes I just wished he'd be a little less dense.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute. Did I just-oh my god I did.

I JUST SAID I LOVED NATSU!

I felt my own blush flare on my cheeks, putting my hands to my warm cheeks and shaking my head slightly, I tried to get the indecent thoughts out of my head.

"Is he oka-wwwwwowoWHAT?" I heard Natsu from behind me before I heard a loud banging noise. Turning around, I saw Natsu on the floor, staring at the ceiling like he had just seen a ghost. I couldn't help but giggle, dropping to my knees and crawling over so I could help him up. I put my hand on his shoulder but tensed when his intense eyes darted to my brown ones. I shivered involuntarily under his gaze, feeling as if he was staring into my soul. The moment went by quick when he offered me his childish grin, propping himself up on the floor. My breath hitched when I noticed how close we were, merely inches apart.

"Lucy..." He whispered, his eyes not leaving mine. I didn't even dare to blink, frozen once again. A soft smile graced his lips, tucking a strand of hair behind my head. I blushed slightly, but didn't turn away. He took this as a good sign, because the next thing I knew his palm was resting on my cheek, holding my face in place.

And then all of a sudden, his face started inching closer and closer towards mine. My heart resounded through my ears, and I knew that he could hear it. He could hear how fast it went every time he inched closer and closer towards me, his eyes sliding closed.

I felt a gust of air wash past me, and I opened my eyes to notice Natsu missing. I looked for the culprit to see an angry, worried Erza standing there with her foot resting back on the ground. I blushed once more and acted as if nothing had happened, trying to keep from everyone seeing how freaked out I was.

"Yeah he crashed and then Ashley started to freak out and broke down and...yeah." I filled Erza and Gray in,coughing awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head. Seems Natsu's rubbing off on me.

I really hope I didn't just say that.

Oh god.

"S-shut up!" A voice behind me demanded. I turned to see a red Ashley with a smirking Fireball. I giggled slightly, wiggling my eyebrows at them.

"Oh thank god the make out fest is over." Natsu sighed. We all turned to him in surprise, Fireball and Ashley's faces bright pink. I snorted in laughter, putting a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Natsu grinned at me before sending Fireball a look, confusing me slightly. I looked between Natsu and Fireball and felt a pang of envy. I wanted a secret connection like that with Ashley.

And with that thought, I turned to Ashley and looked her in the eyes. I gave her a look saying _Is he okay? _Which she replied with a bob of her head, a relieved look in her eyes. I turned back to Erza who was currently talking about schedules, and about how she would ask the nurse on how to treat Fireball's wounds.

"He will stay at Lucy's house, and we'll all take turns bathing him. I'll start first-"

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute. Why do _you _get to bathe him first?"

"Well I was just suggesting-"

"What do you think you're suggesting?"

"Nothing I was just-"

"I say Natsu should bathe him, they have the same-"

"_What? _I don't wanna bathe him!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"You guys are acting like idiots."

"Fine then _you _bathe him!"

"Ew hell no! I'm an innocent seventeen year old girl!"

"Lucy. We all know here you aren't that innocent."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means you flounce around in only a towel and sleep in the same bed as Natsu." Gray deadpanned. I stared at him, highly offended by this. What did he mean flounce around? And sleep with Natsu?

"U-uhm everyone. If it's okay with you guys, I could just bathe myself." Fireball spoke up weakly, staring up at us nervously. I smiled down at him, making him blush slightly. I giggled at all of our stupidity, nodding in agreement.

"Oh I dunno, Ashley seemed to wanna bathe you real bad." Natsu smirked, watching as Fireball and Ashley's faces went a few degrees up.

"Technique 35: The Bitch Drop!" Ashley announced, holding Natsu in the painful hold. I winced slightly at the sight, feeling pity towards Natsu who was now screaming in agony.

"Lucy-chan you should be kinder to my counterpart!" Fireball declared scoldingly, shocking us all. I looked to Erza with a _Is this real? _face, in which she shrugged, not believing it herself.

Ashley instantly froze at hearing the honorific he had added at the end. No 'san' but chan, as in...well...you know...

Ashley always blushed at the slightly affectionate thing Fireball said, I noticed. I couldn't help but smile softly at them before sighing, wondering when will _my _romantic life begin.

Ha. I'm so funny.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

I don't understand why I keep blushing every time Fireball talks to me. I mean probably because he-oh I don't know KISSED ME.

I can't even look at him without feeling my face heat up. It's so embarrassing. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have a unrequited love in which I'd be okay with, as long as he was happy with his car.

I've been hanging with Lucy too much, I sound like such an idiot.

It feels like one of those movies where the girl likes the boy and the boys all nice and kind and blahblahblah the girl gets turned into some preppy bitch like my counterpart.

Well except the bitch part, cause honestly Lucy is kind of cool.

But anyways, the truth is, I don't _want _to be changed. I'm fine with who I am and if you aren't well then screw you. That's what I always say, and look where it got me. Number one in the Guild, ha. And yet this little sissy pants crybaby is the one to bring the great Lucy Ashley down.

So ironic.

I snuck a quick glance at Fireball only to make eye contact, which was, beyond awkward. I was so flustered I nearly fell out of the train during the ride home. Fireball caught me, of course, and hauled me up, chastising me to be careful.

How can I be careful when I know the guy I'm in love with is sitting less than a shoulder length away from me?

You answer me that.

* * *

**Natsu Dragion's POV:**

I've made a mistake. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have kissed Lucy like that, now she's ignoring me. I don't really understand her sometimes. Sometimes she's really sweet and caring and like her counterpart, but other times she's...

"Screwdrive elbow crush!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Like that.

It's not that I didn't like her because of that, because truth is I...uhm...well..nevermind.

"Jewel for your thoughts?" A voice piped up, startling me slightly. I looked over, anticipating a hit only to see cute Lucy sitting there, smiling at me. I blushed slightly, averting my gaze.

"Y'know...I saw what you did back there...with Ashley.." Lucy hinted. My eyes widened to the size of plates and I jolted in shock, staring at her.

"W-what?" I said sort of loud. Lucy giggled at me, making me blush again. I saw the blush coating her cheeks also, making my blush get worse.

"I think you're sweet~" Lucy cooed, teasing me. I rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head.

"Whatever." I grumbled, embarrassed. She got up from her seat to plop down next to me, pinching my cheek.

"Aw is somebody embarrawsed? D'awww still so cute~" Lucy giggled while my blush intensified. I swatted her hand away, trying to hide my smile. She started to have a giggle attack, Natsu and Ashley's fight long forgot about as they stared at us before looking at each other.

For some reason they had a look of _Are they serious? _which I didn't understand. Lucy poked me again making me turning and start poking her in the sides, finally annoyed. She started squealing in protest but made sure not to hit me on the head or around my lower half since it still aches even though they drugged me.

I hate hospitals.

I started laughing along with Lucy before calling it quits, leaning back in my seat and sighing, trying to help my hurting stomach from laughing too hard. I looked over to see a not very pleased Natsu glaring at me, and I understood. I put my mouth next to Lucy's ear, knowing Natsu had super hearing, and started to whisper to her.

"Lucy-san, I don't think I should be so carefree with you."

Lucy looked up to me with a sharp, curious look. I smirked deviously.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because Natsu-san doesn't look very pleased. I think he might strangle me in my sleep" I teased, poking her once more. A light blush coated her cheeks and she rolled her eyes, poking my cheek.

"That's where you're wrong, he doesn't care. Only about food and fighting." Lucy sighed wistfully, taking me by surprise. Her eyes darted back over to me, a glint in them.

"But I think it goes more for me, Ashley looks like she wants to do one of her techniques on me!" We both shivered at the thought before I blushed, remembering our kiss.

"You should seriously fess up. She might not say it, but she likes you a loooot. And when you go all assertive on her? She's whipped." Lucy whispered into my ear, giggling once more. I felt my face heat up as I looked to her in surprise.

"But just don't be mean to her, we might not act the same but at the end of the day we're the same person. Well she's scarier but...yeah." Lucy trailed off awkwardly before giving me a confident grin, patting me on the arm before going over to sit next to Natsu again.

I don't get how Natsu can get motion sickness, I _love _travelling and trains! And cars, uwaah~ I miss my car~~ I looked over to see Lucy sitting there and Natsu happy scooting as close as possible to her before whispering something into her ear, his face green. She blushed slightly before nodding her head in agreement, in which he plopped his head down onto her lap. She began combing her fingers through his hair and I smiled at them before feeling a tug on my shirt, surprising me.

I looked over to see Ashley's arm holding my shirt, her eyes downcast but I could still see the blush on her cheeks. She tugged once again before gently pulling me down onto her lap, which I didn't refuse to. I sat my head awkwardly, wondering if this was another technique until I felt something soft and slim start running through my hair. My tensed shoulders instantly relaxed and I sighed in content, closing my eyes while she raked her fingers through my hair gently. I smiled up at her lazily before drifting off to sleep, a picture of her in all her rosy glory smiling gently at me, a loving look in her eyes.

* * *

**Yeah~~~~~NaLu~~~Nashi~~~~wooowooowohooo~~~**

**If you don't think it's true,m'kay be skeptical I don't mind ^^ I don't know for sure but mashima said so..I believe mashima~*nods***

**Sorry if this chapter so confusing I'm really hyped up on NaLu happiness...c:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay i'm starting this on the 5th b.c i'm so hyped up~~canon nalu ladede~HIRO YOU BETTER NOT TROLL US D:**

**I would literally die, I freaking ran into a wall for this you jumped out of a window? Like a mage XD (me and my friends say like a mage, but i specifically say 'Like a E-D-O-N-A-T-S-U! (yes i spell it out c:)) lol remember below its not really edolas natsu in the confrontation it is actually natsu dragneel. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Lucy ran home in a fit, tears trailing down her face. She couldn't believe that Natsu wasn't in love with her. That he...he loved Ashley. _

_What if Edolas Natsu and Lucy leave? Would he have to suffice with her? She felt sick thinking she was only his second choice._

_She slammed the door open, closing it behind her before blundering over to her bed, picking up a pillow and screaming very loudly into it. She was so heartbroken. _

_The sound of her window jiggling open broke her from her sobbing, making her tense in her bed. The padding of feet echoed through the hallway, making her widen her eyes. She turned around, running to slam her bedroom door shut but was too late, face to face with Fireball. Natsu smiled weakly, seeing her tears. She made a face before reaching for the door again, only to be blocked off by Fireball._

"_C'mon Lucy, can we talk?"_

"_No! I don't want to talk!" Lucy shouted in anger, being blocked by Natsu again. Lucy glared at him before falling back onto her bed, his face painstakingly reminding her of Natsu._

"_Lucy it's okay." He whispered, slowly edging to her. She let him wrap his arms around her, burying her face into his chest while she cried. She bunched her fist into his shirt, sobbing weakly into him. After a while she calmed down, pulling away from him with rosy cheeks. He gave her a reassuring grin, pulling her back into his arms._

"_It's just...I kinda like him and.." Lucy blushed, finding this extremely awkward in talking to his counterpart, who looked exactly like him. Fireball blushed also, but hugged her tighter._

"_Look Luce...I know that it hurts now but I promise you that it'll all make sense at the end when I say this. Natsu is in love with you, not Lucy Ashley. You're going to have to just trust me on this one, okay? And Ashley knows that, too." Fireballs cheeks were slightly pink, Lucy noted, but she ignored it, shocked by what he had said._

"_You think he likes me?" She asked insecurely. Fireball took her by the shoulders and stared her dead in the eye. "Yes."_

_Lucy blushed before nodding her head thoughtfully, returning into the safety of his arms while he rocked her back and forth comfortingly. _

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV: **

"You liiike him~"

"S-shut up!"

"I don't hear you denying it~!"

"Whatever!"

"Aw Ashley has a crush so cute!"

"I swear Heartfilia if you say that I think Fireball is-"

"I'm what?"

"F-Fireball!"

"What?"

"Uh-I-uhm-we-well-uh...COMING!"

Ashley dashed away, leaving me madly giggling. Fireball shot me a curious look and I made a locking signal, telling him that I wasn't talking. He shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of the water that was in his hands.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to burst. Really quickly I blurted out "Ashley said she has a crush on you!" Getting a spit take from him. I put a hand over my mouth and stifled my giggles, getting a glare from him. He wiped his mouth, his face slightly pink like his hair. He adjusted his goggles and looked down nervously.

"She did?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. I stared at him suspiciously, thinking back to when she had confessed.

"Yeah a while ago...wait a minute...Natsu told you, didn't he? He was there-Natsu!" I hollered in anger, fuming that he leaked to Fireball. Fireball's eyes widened slightly before frantically shaking his hands, standing from the wheelchair with a wince.

"Idiot don't get up!" I scolded in worry, running over to him and gently pushing him back down. He flinched, staring up at me with wide fearful eyes. I stared back in shock, why was he so scared?

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry Lucy-san!" He cowered, covering his head with his arms. When I didn't hit him he lowered his arms slightly, staring up at me with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry Fireball." I apologized, putting a soothing hand on his arm. He blushed slightly before shaking his head, smiling weakly at me.

"It's okay Lucy-san, I just thought you might..." His smile faltered and I scowled in anger, mad at Ashley.

"Damn her!" I swore, which I rarely did. Fireball looked up at me in shock at what I said, tilting his head to the side. I stormed out of my apartment, looking around for a certain blonde idiot.

It's time for Guys 101.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

I was walking around when I suddenly saw Blondie barreling towards me with a mad glint in her eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I wasn't scared at all-

Oh shit I better run.

I turned around and dashed down the road as fast as I could trying to get away. A shadow fell over me and suddenly Heartfilia was laying on top of me, her eyes shaped like creepy stars.

"We need to talk." She growled, dragging me away by my arm. I yelled for help, okay maybe I was a little scared. Damn, blondie is stronger than I originally thought! I don't want to hurt her so I just let her drag me along.

She wheeled around to glare me right in the eye, planting her hands on her hips with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You need to apologize to Fireball _now_!" She demanded. I stood up and brushed myself off, shooting her my own glare. Defiance and confusion welled up in me as I mirrored her action.

"Why the hell should I?" I spat at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and looked at me with disappointment.

"Because I told him to sit down and he started crying thinking I was going to hurt him!" She exclaimed sadly. I froze and my arms fell limp to my sides, my features softening. I suddenly tensed again and a deathly aura surrounded me.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I growled threateningly. She shivered but shook her head no, making me relax. I looked down to a can on the alley street, wandering off into my thoughts.

"Ashley! Have you been listening to me?" Lucy snapped me out of my thoughts, surprising me. I shook my head and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I _said _I know a way to get Fireball to confess to you~" She sung sickly sweet, making me blush and pout, glaring at the can now. Lucy waved a hand in my face, giggling when she noticed my blush.

"Forget the confession you love sick idiot!" I threw my hands up in the air and began walking away, my mood diminishing.

"Oh come on you guys just need a little push!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"But he-"

"_HE LIKES YOU!" _I hollered, turning on her and backing her against a wall. I punched the wall right next to her face, growling in frustration and not that I'd admit it-hurt. I was hurt. Hurt and jealous. Oh so jealous.

"He's always liked you." I whispered, my voice cracking. Come on Ashley pull yourself together before you make a fool of yourself! Heartfilia's bangs covered her face, telling me she wasn't going to respond.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way he looks at you-how he's always looked at you. He's in love with _you _Lucy, not me Lucy."

_drip_

_drip_

_drop_

_W-what the hell? _Tears were pouring down my face by then, screw acting tough. I was wounded, I can't breath. I can't even see. I felt like I was being suffocated, the invisible ninjas that had been cutting onions also were choking me. Damn them.

"A-and...I love him and it hurts. I don't know why it hurts this much, it's so...I'm so...ugh!" I grounded out, stomping my foot like a four year old. I turned away to run when I bumped into a figure. I looked over my shoulder, slightly freezing when I noticed the unmistakable pink hair and red goggles. I turned forward and bolted down the road, pushing past people and letting my legs take me where ever.

* * *

**Natsu Dragion's POV: **

"Ashley-" Too late, she left. I looked ahead to see Lucy with a shocked pale face. I walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders, looking her dead in the eye.

"Where's she going?" I asked seriously. She slightly jumped as if pulled from a daze, worry on her face now. She looked at me in annoyance.

"You aren't supposed to be out of your wheelchair!" She scowled. I jerked her slightly, pulling her slightly closer to get the point across that I wasn't kidding.

" Where .Did .She. Go.**"** I demanded. Lucy looked slightly scared but I'd apologize later, I didn't have time. She shook her head lightly, saying she didn't know.

I growled in frustration before running off and after the idiotic blonde, not caring if my legs hurt. I had heard everything since I had come to check and see if they were okay. I can't believe Ashley still feels that way-or ever did. I mean she interrogated me as soon as Natsu and Lucy left Edolas asking if I liked Lucy H. or anything. I didn't really care before but I guess Ashley felt kind of...I don't know..pressured? Since there was another Lucy out there? But why?

I mean _she _was the one I kissed, not Lucy H.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

I dangled my feet over the cliff, staring down at the rocky waters below with a sigh. I picked up a crumbling piece of rock beside me, throwing it over the cliff and into the waters below, getting a huge clunking sound. I smiled and continued to look around, wiping my tears off on my arm.

"Lucy_!"_ I heard a distinct voice. I turned around to see Fireball running at full speeds towards me, his face set in grim determination and anger.

I've never seen Fireball so angry in my whole entire life. My chest tightened when he continued to run towards me before suddenly pulling me up and off of the side of the cliff, wrapping his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. I gasped quietly at the strength he put into the hug, my breath leaving me. He shook me side to side like a doll for a moment before putting me down, looking me in the eye before hugging me again like he couldn't get enough of me.

I wish...

"_You idiot._" He growled into my ear, making me tense. He sounded like he wanted to rip my head off. He tightened his hold on me, only pulling back slightly to look me in the eye. His mouth was set into a firm line of pure unhappiness and indignation.

"I can't believe you-running off like some baby! How could you? I've been looking everywhere for you stupid! I was so worried, I thought you..." He blew out a shaky breath. I stayed quiet, still shell shocked at the fact that Natsu-Natsu _Dragion-_was scolding me and calling me an idiot. And that I hadn't killed him yet.

"Don't do that ever again." He whispered into my ear. For some reason my body snuggled my face into his shoulder, nodding quietly.

"Okay." I murmured faintly, but he heard. He pulled away again and looked me in the eye, a certain look in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He said passionately, making me blush slightly. I looked down slightly shy, noticing how the river below was now black. I looked up to the sun in shock, only to see the moon replacing it. How long had I been here?

"How'd you find me?" I asked curiously. He smiled slightly, looking down to the river.

"Well back home you always liked to sit at the edge of the islands and watch whatever was below, so I just figured you'd be at a cliff...it was so hard to find one though.." He sweatdropped slightly, laughing weakly. I smiled slightly before looking down, sighing sadly.

"I miss home." I said homesick. Fireball nodded his head in agreement before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him with a enthusiastic grin on his face.

"I know, me too. But hey, at least we have each other!" He suddenly looked away for a minute before looking back at me, reaching up to his head and pulling his goggles off. He took a step towards me and pulled them over and onto my forehead, shocking me. I had never seen him without his goggles, he had bangs...so hot...

Wha-what am I thinking? Stop being perverted Lucy!

"There, perfect." He smiled slightly at me, slightly glowing. I felt myself begin to glow before I looked away in embarrassment.

"And Lucy?" He piped up. I flickered my gaze back over to him to indicate I was listening. He smiled subtly at me before opening his mouth again.

"You're number one in my heart, don't forget that." He hinted lightly, his cheeks slightly pink. Huh? Where did he-oh crap.

He heard, didn't he?

He just had to have.

I can't believe this! I can't believe he heard my rant and breakdown and I'm never going to live this down! Crap, crap, CRAP!

I'm amazed at how he kept his blush down to a minimum. Here crybaby Natsu was, slightly flushed and pink. And then right across from him was me, so red I could be mistaken for a cop light.

"I-w-ed-f-hg-" I started making random sounds, my throat clogged up. He smiled cheekily at me, obviously enjoying my embarrassment. Sneaky bastard.

"I-AH BLOODY HELL SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him, slugging him before running off and back towards Lucy's house, after a while I started to walk calmly with glowing cheeks and a soft smile on my face.

When I opened the door I saw Lucy sitting on her couch with tea on the table, looking up at me anxiously. I couldn't keep the beaming smile off of my face, walking over to her quietly before sitting down next to her. We stayed quiet for a few moments, her staring at me with concern while I kept my grin in check. I suddenly attacked her, glomping her onto the couch and startling her.

"Thank you Lucy!" I said a little too happily, walking over to my designated couch and wrapping a blanket around me, pulling the covers over my face and staring into the fabric, my smile still on and slightly hurting now.

It felt nice to be in love.

* * *

**Okay I'm back~~went somewhere last chapter I couldn't help but think EdoNatsu was soo cute C3C what the hell am I saying I always think that o3o c; Okay don't worry guys NaLu comin' right up~~~and I KNOW THE CONFRENTATION SUCKED THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO XD Please review ALMOST ONE HUNDRED :DDDD I love u guys for reals 909 if we get 100...-cannoteven-~~C: **

**Leaving Note:**

**natsudragionissocuteitdefies logic**

**lolwut?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. **

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

I'm really worried about Ashley. She seems so...out of character, it's kind of scary. Last night she hugged me-actually the more appropriate word is _glomped. _She _glomped _me. Me. Lucy Ashley glomped me. The girl she said clear as day she hated. I wonder what happened to her. I hope it was something between her and Fireball, and the way he walked in late at night with a dreamy smile on his face just furthered my accusation. I wish I had seen, I have to tell Mira!

"Luce?" I jolted in shock, turning around to see Natsu standing there with a quirked eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes as him. I was pissed at him alright. I stood up, glaring menacingly at him, trying to show just how mad I was. He shrunk back, seems it worked. He cowered away from me with a confused expression etched on his face, making me angier.

"Uh L-Luce? You okay Luce?" He bumped into a drawer behind him, making him stop in his tracks. Good, he's trapped. Now he can't escape my wrath. I took my offer and ran up to him, shouting "Lucy _kick!" _Kicking him painfully. Natsu fell back and into the wall, making me smirk. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as he tried to pull himself up. Keyword: tried. It was hilarious, watching the almighty Salamander of Fairy Tail reduced to a dazed moron.

"-ey, what was that for?" Natsu complained after collapsing a third time, rubbing his head. I almost snickered but kept it in, my poker face on trying to seem mad.

"That was for eating all the food in my fridge!" I yelled, rushing over and delivering another kick, making him groan in pain.

"I didn't eat your food!" Natsu protested. I rose an eyebrow at him-reduced to lying? So sad.

"You don't have to lie, I have an empty refrigerator to prove it." I pointed out, to which he rose an eyebrow. Why was he acting like he didn't know what was going on?

"But..I didn't. I usually take your food on thursdays which is me and Happy's pig out day-"

"Happy and I's, and what?!" I corrected before anger rushed over me again. Well at least I knew when to guard my fridge. Natsu looked at me fearfully, a weak smile on his face.

"But I didn't..."

A loud burp interrupted my interrogation. I turned around to see Ashley cleaning her teeth with a chicken bone, making me gape. It couldn't be..

"Mm that was delish, thanks blondie." She smirked at me, noticing the beat up Natsu. I started sulking in the corner, muttering my apologies to Natsu.

"Haha Lucy-san is so funny..." Fireball sweatdropped, draping his arms across my shoulder and helping me off of the ground. I flashed him a thankful smile to which he grinned at, making me slightly flush.

Why was I blushing? I didn't even like him like that...

"No problem Lucy-san!" Fireball beamed innocently. I felt my heart quicken and got away from him as soon as possible, chewing my lip and absently walking into the kitchen before realizing I didn't have any food.

"Luce, let's go to the Guild." Natsu grunted, a foul look on his face. I rose an eyebrow but he ignored me, huffing and storming out the door with Happy following close behind. Fireball and Ashley smirked secretly at me for some odd reason, making me slightly uneasy. Why were they looking at me like they knew something...?

"Well we're heading off too, let's go wimp." Ashley dragged Fireball out by his collar, and thats when I noticed something.

That Fireball wasn't wearing his goggles...

but Ashley was.

I put a hand to my mouth, giggling uncontrollably, overwhelmed. I felt something thud in my ears and a constricting pain in my chest, making my giggles freeze.

Why...why did my heart feel heavier?

Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's probably because I'm so happy or something. I just can't believe it, I have to tell Mira!

I walked over to my coat rack and slipped off my simple beige pea coat, pulling it on and over myself before reaching for my earmuffs, adjusting them onto my ears. With the finishing touch of a scarf, I exited my house and walked to the Guild, humming peacefully.

In winter my mother use to take me out to the meadows and let me play in the snow with Aquarius, even though Aquarius wasn't too happy about it. It was kind of fun though, running through the snow with my mom..

"Hey everyone!" I called, opening the doors. Everyone greeted me with a grin or wave, making me smile. I skipped over to Mira, ready to deliver the juicy gossip.

"Mira you would never believe what happened!" I squealed like a fangirl, making her raise her eyebrows. I rushed over to her, about to reach her when I was suddenly pulled away by a boy with pink hair who _should _be wearing his goggles.

"Fireball you look so different without your goggles." I giggled, ruffling his hair playfully. he blushed slightly and looked away, attracting Levy's attention.

"Ara ara Lu-cha~I think he looks cuter!" Levy nodded her head in satisfaction, getting different views of his hair. I rolled my eyes at her teasing, giggling again. Fireball turned bright pink, whining about teasing him.

"Oh and what do we have here? Ashley wearing his goggles? hihi~" Lisanna snuck up behind Fireball and put her chin on his shoulder, making him jump. He blushed scarlet then, scowling while trying to drift away from us.

"Lucy-san! I need to ask you something~!" He groaned impatiently. Man I could definitely tell he was like Natsu. His leg unconsciously tapped in anticipation, rapping his arm against his leg without noticing.

I smiled softly before wrapping my arm around his shoulder, taking him to the side and out of the lane of fire. He thanked me quietly before turning to me, saying what he had wanted to say.

"Well Lucy-san I was wondering if you would...go to the fair with me?" He asked me nervously, twitching slightly. Now I knew why he was nervous before. I smiled lightly at him, giggling at how cute he looked.

"Of course Fireball!" I agreed happily, clasping my hands together in excitement. I bid him a farewell after we discussed the plan farther, rushing off to the bar.

"So...I heard you have a date with Fireball." Mira broke the silence, barely containing her squeals. Lucy almost spit up her juice, staring wide eyed and rosy and Mira.

"M-Mira! It's not a date!" She complained, putting her face in her hands.

"What's not a date?" A voice asked her from behind, making her jump. Lucy looked over to see Natsu sitting down on a stool, a curious look on his face.

"Well I heard you're going on a not-date with Fireball to the fair~ara ara Lucy I didn't know you liked him." Mira winked secretly at me, humming while she continued to scrub her plate. I gaped at her, my face turning red.

"M-MIRA!" I cried out, holding my warm cheeks. How had she heard about my not-date with Fireball so quickly? I didn't get this! She really _is _a demon.

"Yay! Lucy-san is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia cried out, hands clasped and hearts as eyes, crying dramatically. I sweat dropped, swearing I never and will never be her love rival.

"But I heard Ashley thought Gray was hot." Mira giggled. Juvia froze for a few minutes before going instantly gloomy, her whole face becoming shadowed as she repeated like a mantra "Drip, drip, drop." Rain was heard outside, making me sweat drop again.

"What? Lucy's going on a date with Fireball?" Natsu exclaimed, a look of pure repulse on his face. I tried to ignore the look, a slightly sting tingling through me. Why did he look so upset? Did he think I wasn't good enough for his counterpart.

Whatever. I don't care what he thinks.

"It's not a date alright? And why does it matter to you?" I shot back at him, making him splutter. I was slightly surprised, Natsu was never looking for words to grasp.

"Because...because I want to go on a date with you!" He exclaimed repulsively, his loud voice resounding throughout the whole Guild. The whole place went dead silence, my face the color of his hair.

"And..I wanted to go to the amusement park! Ye-yeah!" Natsu blushed, looking away. I continued to gape at him, not believing what he was saying.

"You want to...go on a date with me?" I asked quietly. Everyone watched with hushed breaths, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah. Wait...what's a date again?" Natsu scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. I looked at him, my heart dropping and disappointment rushing through me. I should've known, as expected of Natsu.

I took a step towards him, slapping him across the face before rushing out of there before anyone could notice the tears rushing down my cheeks. I was humiliated. How could Natsu just yell something like that out loud when he didn't even know what it meant?

* * *

**I updated :D thanks for the reviews33 poor Natsu being so left out :c nalu next chap? depends if you review ;DDD **

**I'll make it up to Natsu don't worry I love the guy c:[i love dragion more n.n] xD I had to say it lolo. go to the poll on my profile to vote which story you want me to update next!**

**Please review thanks~!**

**Bye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Listening to: Lovesick - NeverShoutNever! **

**thnks for the support...it keeps me going :] remember the poll!**

***note they have switched back. i. e. Natsu is Natsu and Fireball is Fireball.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Natsu Dragneel's POV: **

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, craaap.

I messed up.

Big time.

_Naw duh idiot! _My inner conscious screamed at me, sounding like it wanted to strangle me, though I could do the job myself. I ran a hand through my hair and puffed my cheeks in frustration, walking over to a table. I was about to sit down when a blob of pink in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I sharply turned, narrowing my eyes. I stepped over to him, a low growl coming out of my throat.

"I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you" We said simultaneously. We both blinked at one another before our faces screwed into a confused frown(at the same time once again.). He nodded and gestured over to a secluded corner in the Guild which I followed him over to. Right when I was sure we wouldn't be eavesdropped on I nodded, signaling him to speak. He turned towards me with a certain glint to his eyes making me think he spends way too much time with Scary Lucy.

"Well idiot, I had a plan before you had to go ruin it." He hissed angrily, his eyes calculating as he thought. I blinked, staring at my counterpart in slight awe and a lot of boredom. I narrowed my eyes when I processed his words, growling again.

"_I'm_ the idiot? _You're _the one that barged in when I was about to confess to Lucy!" I hissed. His eyes widened in slight surprise before he shrunk back, a blush coating his cheeks.

"Y-you were gonna c-c-confess to Lucy-san?" He fiddled with his hands, looking down to them with a blush. I couldn't help but flush myself, looking away and scratching the back of my head.

"U-uh yeah..." I stammered in embarrassment. Fireball smirked at me and walked over to me, draping his arm across my shoulder.

"Well my friend, then I guess my plan will work after all." He smiled like a mad genius, giving me a bad feeling.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV**

I sighed, running a hand through my hair while staring down at my book. It's not fair. In the book the guy is everything a girl wants. But in real life guys are...well idiots. No offense. Well I guess that is offensive but...whatever.

I put my book down at the same exact moment my door slammed open, making me squeal in surprise. I stared wide eyed at Fireball who stood in front of me with a wide, energetic grin.

"Hey Lucy!" He said in a light tone, walking over to me. He had a careful look in his eyes which made me raise my eyebrow in confusion, setting my book down and smiling.

"Hey Fireball." I said cheerfully, turning to him with a smile. He smiled in what I noticed surprise, as if he didn't think I'd be so happy. Why wouldn't I be...oh yeah..

"C'mon Luce-y, let's go to the fair!" Fireball said in excitement. He seemed a little more energetic than recently but I guess it's just who he was. I was kind of worried about his injuries but just like Natsu he heals super fast. I grinned and nodded my head, getting my peacoat once more and putting on my boots. He held his arm out to me and I tried hiding my pink face, looping my arm through his. I noticed his cheeky grin and couldn't help but roll my eyes, a faint blush denting my cheeks. He charged forward and rushed out the door, pulling me all the way to the fair. I smiled in excitement up at the big sign, my stomach knotting in slight nervousness. I didn't really like spiny rides but loved roller coasters. He gave me one last smile before walking up to the ticket booth, talking quietly to the man. I hovered behind him, taking in my surroundings. I noticed a group of girls to the far left, sneaking glances my way and whispering behind their hands. I narrowed my eyes and a cold glare automatically came to my face. I tried to wipe it off and be like my usual self but something about these girls just rubbed me the wrong way. A few more minutes went by when I realized they weren't staring at me at all, but at _Fireball. _

This rubbed me an even worser way. How dare they stare at him! I vowed to keep him from their filthy clutches. I owed it to Ashley! I made sure they knew I was staring now, making them turn to look at me. I shot them a warning glare, telling them to back off. I wanted to save them from a world of pain if Ashley ever found out, which by my horrible mouth she might. When they rolled their eyes and flicked me a look I turned back around, knocking right into a chest.

"Careful Luce." A warm voice chuckled. I blanched and felt my heart quicken, my mouth becoming dry. I hesitantly looked up only to sag my shoulders in relief, noticing it was only Fireball.

"Heh. You and Natsu sound so alike I thought..." I let the thought trail off, a sad smile on my face. I think he noticed because he gave me a weak smile yet his gaze clouded over. He snapped the bracelet to get in on my wrist and guided me to the actual entrance. After we were cleared through I actually began to enjoy myself, marveled by all the different rides and attractions.

I gasped and tugged Fireball over to the Fireball.

"Haha look it's you!" I giggled as the roller coaster shot in the air and did a full loop before coming back. He chuckled and I felt anticipation bubbling in my stomach.

This is gonna be the best day ever!

* * *

**oke so fireball and natsu switched yet again i.e. Natsu is pretending to be Fireball. I hope this isn't too confusing XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay the first time in my life I actually drew out a plan for the rest of the ff, only about 5 chapters left possibly. wee~ I had an alternate for the last chap, had Natsu confessing and everything but...nani! (:{**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel's POV:**

Lucy. Think about Lucy. Lucy and how happy she is. Just. Don't. Throw. Up.

I was relieved when Fireball reminded me to ask Wendy for triola, meaning I wasn't puking all over the place. But once that wears off...ugh, I don't even want to _think _about that.

I shivered at the mere thought, my stomach sloshing around in protest. I readjusted the goggles that were currently making my headache, trying to loosen them so they weren't so tight.

"Fireball Fireball!" Lucy called for my attention. After a few weeks of playing Fireball I'm pretty sure I got the act down. I turned to smile at Lucy, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ne?" I answered in a distracted tone, focusing my full attention on her now. I was determined to make up for earlier.

"Can we play this game?" Lucy looked over to a stall longingly. I looked past her shoulder to see a man waving at people, his loud voice booming over a microphone.

"Step right up step right up and win a prize!" The guy called. I walked over there with Luce to see a huge wall of water balloons tied, darts laid out in front of him.

"Hello lad, want to win something for your girlfriend?" The guy grinned at us with a sly wink, passing three darts over. Before either one of us could protest he continued to talk "Shoot three water balloons and get a prize from below, shoot six get one from the wall, twelve and you can pick from the hangings." The guy explained with a thick accent, his words drawling like he didn't really care. I looked over to see Luce ogling a certain huge stuffed chibi dog. I sighed, coughing my jewels up.

"Twelve please." I murmured. The guys eyes lit up and he pressed a button under his countertop, a buzzer going off. My ears screamed in protest, making me fall over and nearly knock out.

"Start!" The guy announced. I was still dazed on the ground, no where near to getting up. Lucy squeaked and tried to drag me and slap me awake but my ears were still ringing. I think he busted my left eardrum.

"Three! Two! One!" The buzzer rang again right when I situated myself, making me wince and cover my ears once more. He smirked at me while the alarm continued to chant "loser! loser!" making me grit my teeth.

"Give it another shot?" He suggested, holding out a few darts. I snatched them from him roughly, slapping more jewels down. I was ready this time.

"Lucy, put your hands over my ears." I instructed. She blushed slightly (who knows why, she's weird) and nodded meekly, straightening out so she could cup her soft hands over my ears. I focused and was ready when the bell rang, muffled by her hands.

Suddenly the water balloon racks started moving, startling me slightly. I looked to the guy to see him smiling sheepishly with an expression that read _oops? did I forget to mention that they moved? My bad. _I furrowed my eyebrow, noticing I only had five seconds left. Crap Natsu stop thinking!

I quickly shot three balloons in a breeze, ready to strike my fourth when the buzzer rang.

"Loser! Loser!" It called. I snarled and slapped some more money down, glowering at the fat man now. I was going to win.

"Good luck boy." He smiled sleazily, starting it up once more. This was a piece of cake. I could do this! I quickly chucked four darts out, missing one while I hit the other three. I looked up to see the timer read two seconds left. What? How can that be?

"Loser! Loser!"

"Aargh!"

"Loser! Loser!"

"Crap!"

"Loser Loser!"

"GIVE ME ANOTHER-"

"Ne Fireball?" Lucy nudged my arm quietly. I turned to her, a determined set in my eyes.

"What?" I asked impatiently, fishing in my pockets. She smiled nervously, looking past me before speaking.

"You don't have to waste all your money on this...there's plenty more you can win things at." Lucy advised. I narrowed my eyes at her and scoffed.

"This isn't about winning anymore Lucy-san," I added the san, trying to remember to keep up my act, "this is for the sake of my pride!" I slammed the money down once more, collecting the darts in my hands.

"The time speeds up every time you knock one down." Lucy whispered into my ear. I turned to grin at her in appreciation, taking into action what she did. I shot one down and sure enough, my ten seconds was deducted down to eight. I set my jaw and started throwing like a madman, determined to win.

"Winner! Winner!" The alarm rang out. I jumped in victory, turning to grin widely at Luce. A huge smile lit up her face, making it 10x better. I twirled her dramatically before setting her down, turning to the greasy man with a smirk.

"I believe I get the top shelf prize?" I couldn't help but grin at his annoyed look. He sighed before pulling down the chibi dog and handing it to me.

"Here ya go Lucy-san!" I grinned, turning to her. Her face broke out into a smile again, a dash of blush on her cheeks. She took it from me with a grateful smile on her lips, turning to look at me.

"Thank you!" She gushed, holding it closer to her. I gave the man one more dirty look-to which he returned-and wrapped my arm leisurely around her shoulder, steering her to the next booth.

I won her two more things-a pair of _huge _sunglasses and a air filled hammer. She kept bonking me on the head playfully then giggling like a maniac.

Like I said, weirdo.

"Fireball look!" Lucy called, pointing. I turned to see a photo booth, a couple exiting out of it. She tugged on my arm and dragged me over to it, quickly dropping in some jewels before pushing me inside with her. She stuffed her dog under her legs, keeping it so it wasn't blocking the camera.

"Wait." I said before she clicked the button. For some reason I felt weird taking pictures with Luce pretending to be Fireball. I wanted this to be a real picture.

I quickly removed the goggles from my head, putting them on the seat beside me. Lucy rose an eyebrow but didn't complain, looking back to smile at the camera. When she finally clicked the button for it to start counting down, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, grinning widely at the camera.

A corny snapping sound went off before it started to count down again. Lucy made a funny face, crossing her eyes and puffing her cheeks out. I followed behind, pulling on my ears and sticking my tongue out. I felt Lucy's wrist bob the back of my head, telling me she had put bunny ears over me. I looked over to scowl playfully at her, jabbing her in the side. She squeaked right when the stupid noise went off.

"You ruined the picture!" Lucy laughed, clutching her sides so I couldn't poke her anymore. I grinned cheekily, looking forward and smiling politely.

I felt something warm land on my cheek right when the camera clicked. I felt my face grow hot in realization. Lucy scrambled out of the small booth with her dog before I could see her face. I controlled my blushing before exiting after her. She was holding the picture sheet in her hands, smiling softly.

I strapped the goggles back on and looked over her shoulder to see the pictures of us. I looked to the last picture to see her lips clearly on my cheek, my eyes wide and showing that I clearly was shocked.

"I like it." I found myself saying. And the weird thing was, I did.

* * *

**natsu took the goggles back from Ashley and she knows..**

**about this time }:D **

**review please and thank you :D**

**IMPORTANT! If you read **_**Wish me away, **_**I'm thinking about a sequel but do you want it happy or sad? If no one responds I'll just make it sad xD**

**bai~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! You might(ormightnot)see a lot of updates from now on! Only a few chappys left c: **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

**{Earlier}**

I felt Mira and Lisanna's stares boring into my back, making me stiffen slightly. I turned slowly to see Lisanna and Mira smiling that creepy smile they had when they tried to matchmake. I glared long and hard, trying to convert my feelings towards that.

_I will cut you!_

They didn't get the message, suddenly giggling and whispering in a frenzy.

Why, I found out next. I turned around only to bump into someone's chest. I pulled back, rubbing my head with a scowl. I looked up to glare only to feel my cheeks heat up, being met with a sheepish grin from Fireball. I averted my gaze to his feet, suddenly feeling...bashful.

What the hell?

"Hey Lucy-san I..I need your help." He murmured quietly like he didn't want anyone to overhear. I met his gaze with a curious stare. He smiled again, making my chest tighten, before taking my hand and gently pulling me out of the Guild.

Being able to stare at him and not be teased for it felt great. The sun danced across his features, making his salmon hair seem pinker. He was undoubtedly handsome, but there's a lot of handsome guys in the Guild. Wait am I trying to defend myself? I'm not as stupid as Heartfilia, I know what these feelings are! I don't like them though, they make me feel inexperienced.

"Lucy?" He called my attention. I finished my rant with myself, looking up to him with a dash of blush across my cheeks. He was smiling softly at me, a concerned look on his face. I tried to brush him off with a scoff, but it just came out as a girly squeak.

"W-What wimp?" I glowered at myself for stuttering. His smile widened slightly and his hand came closer and closer to my face until he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, making my blush intensify.

He chuckled, amusement glittering through his eyes. I pouted childishly, looking away from him. I felt his hand cup my cheek, making me look back at him. My eyes widened slightly when I realized how close we were, close enough to make me have to look up to look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me quietly. I felt my breath leave my throat, my blush a frenzy now. He grinned and I noticed that like Natsu Dragneel, he had fang like canines. It wasn't as distinct as Dragneel's, but it was still there. It had been there even before we came here. I found myself smiling slightly despite my natural instinct to bitch drop him.

"Yeah, you said you needed help?" I tried to change the topic. It worked so well he took a step back, a nervous smile coming onto his face again.

"W-W-Well I-I need my goggles back!" He blurted out anxiously, curling into himself.

I felt my cold facade melt back onto my face, the aching in my heart now ignored. "Oh," I said harshly, ripping the stupid goggles off of my head and throwing them at him, glaring at him.

"I see, well fine, whatever." I ground out, my heart pounding resounding through my ears. He scrambled off of the ground and picked his goggles up, staring at me in confusion. Something flashed in his eyes and he jumped forward, an irritated look on his face.

"Stupid, I swear you're just like my counterpart," He muttered before pulling me to him before I could react. Our lips crashed right in the middle of the street. I felt the blush on my cheeks make my face grow hotter when he pulled away, that same smile on his face.

I felt dizzy for a few minutes before I glared at him, noticing his comment.

"I'm not like that idiot!" I yelled, jumping on his back and performing technique 31: Studly Bomber.

"Gomenasai!" He cried out while I teased him, though the light blush on my cheeks wouldn't leave.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

"That was so fun!" I grinned, jumping giddily. Fireball grinned at me and I felt myself blush remembering I had kissed him earlier.

Why had I done that? I wasn't some guy stealer! I have to tell Ashley and apologize right away!

In the middle of my internal battle I felt something warm clasp my hand. I looked down with wide eyes to see Fireball's hand holding mine. I looked up to him only for him to be looking ahead, a slight blush on his face.

_So warm..._ I thought in surprise. I stopped in my tracks, putting his hand on my cheek.

"How are you so warm? You and Natsu are just alike!" I said curiously, my numb cheek now going back to normal. His hand stiffened on my cheek and I hurriedly reeled back, blushing.

"S-Sorry. Don't worry, I don't like you like that, well you already know but...I know you have Ashley!" I began to ramble, my face turning hotter and hotter. His head turned curiously, his eyes clouding.

"I know?" He echoed. I stared at him in confusion for a moment, nodding my head.

"You know...you've been helping me with Natsu?" I rose an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened and he looked away, his cheeks glowing.

"That bastard..." I heard him mutter to himself, confusing me. He turned back to me, smiling.

"Oh yeah that.." He laughed awkwardly. I eyed him carefully, wondering what was wrong with Fireball.

"Yeah.." I turned forward, deciding to walk again. My house was in front of us now and I opened the door, walking into the homey apartment.

"Natsu!" I heard someone roar followed by a lot of clattering. I shared a look with Fireball, taking a step in the threshold nervously. I heard someone starting to cry in pain, making me wince.

"Tell me how much you've done this!" I heard Ashley yell. We hurriedly walked into the kitchen to see Ashley straddling Natsu on the floor, fire in her eyes.

"L-L-Lucy-san!" Natsu begged from the floor, his eyes filling with tears. My jaw dropped in surprise, seeing Natsu crying..

"Ashley!" I barked angrily, pushing her off Natsu. I helped Natsu sit up, his eyes wide in shock. I froze, realizing what I had done.

I'm so screwed.

I slowly turned, quaking in my boots to see Ashley sitting herself up. The fire was out of her eyes now, a depressed look in her eyes.

"I just want to know Fireball.." She said weakly. She was looking at Natsu while she said this though, confusing me slightly.

"That's Natsu..?" I said, looking between them. Natsu looked down to his lap, a frown on his face.

I looked up to Fireball to see a nervous look on his face, sweat trailing down his neck.

"How many times have you deceived us?" She asked coldly. My eyes widened, looking between the three of them.

"It wasn't his fault!" Fireball spoke up, taking his goggles off. I watched quietly, trying to unscramble what the problem was.

"I...I wanted to switch because-" Fireball stopped, looking like he didn't want to continue. His eyes darted to me then back to the other two.

"Who _are _you?" I spoke up shakily, feeling a pounding in my head. Fireball and Natsu exchanged a look before turning to me.

"I'm...Natsu." Fireball confessed, looking to the ground. I took a step back like he had just punched me in the gut, turning to look at Natsu-well, the _actual _Fireball with wide eyes.

"S-So you're..Fireball?" I asked the boy with the scarf. He looked at me for a long moment before nodding his head meekly, looking away.

"So you two have been...lying to us?" I asked in disbelief. Real Natsu took a step forward but I recoiled away, giving him a cold glare.

"Wait no Luce-"

"Don't Luce me!" I yelled, my chest tightening. I looked between them, shaking my head.

"You were just toying with us?" I said in a hollow tone, fed up. I gave them one last heartbroken look before picking my coat up and running out the door, barely able to walk straight.

And the sad thing was, I still loved him.

* * *

**;-; -dies- **

**I love how in the anime, Lucy A has a crush on Dragion(:**

**this made me sad and the next chapter will probably be worse...gomen'ne :c**

**Review Please, Thank You~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Only like...two chapters left D: maybe cx **

**Guys I'm sulking sadly right now.**

**I can't talk in a british accent and it's making me depressed xD**

**Everytime I try it comes out country sounding /dies**

**I GOOGLED LESSONS. **

**;-;**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

I really am an idiot.

There's nothing more to say.

Natsu-_Natsu_-out of all people tricked me.

How stupid can I get?

I mean really, it was easy to see. I was in that stupid little world of mine where nothing goes wrong.

How foolish of me.

Why would he do it anyways? I thought..I thought he was my best friend.

Whatever, it doesn't even matter. I just don't know why Fireball would do this...

_Fireball._

My throat closed up, my heart thumping rapidly. Wait a minute...what if I had been talking to _Natsu _about my crush on-

Holy Mavis.

I felt my face turn a hundred degrees hotter, making me freeze in the middle of town. I quickly started walking again when I bumped into someone, apologizing before hightailing it out of there. I couldn't think clearly here. I need to get away.

I pushed through the crowd, breathing heavily as I surfaced. I sighed in relief, walking off into the woods.

Well obviously I can't go to my house since everyone is there...

Where else could I go? I can't go to Fairy Hills or the Guild where I'm expected. Think Lucy think.

There.

Natsu's house.

Though I don't want to even _think _about that pink headed liar, it's true that that would be the last place anyone would look at.

I sighed, trudging ahead. I felt a shiver run up my body from the cold, the whispers in the forest spooking me slightly. I tried ignoring them as best as I could, pinpointing my sight ahead of me.

"Ah!" I squeaked, slipping in the slippery snow. I lurched forward, falling hard on the ice. I heard something begin to crack under me, startling me slightly. My eyes widened as I realized what the noise was. I trembled, scrambling to get up only to fall back down again. I let out a frustrated though not really loud scream. Sadly my shoes didn't help me at all getting up, only helping with cracking the ice into smaller pieces.

In three simple seconds the ice under me collapsed, leaving me freezing in the small pond. My body nearly froze in shock, the coldness eating into me. I felt my teeth start to clatter and my feet would barely propel me. My mind seemed to slow down, panic the only emotion I could feel.

Slowly, I noticed not an inch in front of me was a poking out root. I quickly lunged out before I fully dropped dead, pulling myself towards the solid earth. My feet scraped against the bottom, scratching my legs up. I crawled onto the dirt, panting heavily. The easy rise and fall of my breath hurt, the pain biting into my lungs.

I tried standing up but only received a scream of agony, staring at my frozen legs. I bit back my tears, trudging forward. I knew Natsu's house was close. I could feel it.

Natsu... Natsu was warm. So warm. He was like a heater...how I wish he would be here...

_No. _A voice protested in me. I bit my tongue, digging my hands into the snow and dragging myself ahead. I tried to clear my thoughts but new ones would only barge in, leaving me slowly progressing.

_I'm going to die out here. _A sob escaped my lips before I could keep it in, my arms aching. I suddenly felt my body curl into itself without my consent, giving in to the coldness.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley's POV:**

"DAMN IT!" Natsu roared, kicking the wall in. He started pacing back and forth, tiny flames decorating his skin. I kept quiet, trying to sort my thoughts out.

"Gah..I'm such an idiot..Why did I ever think that she might...DAMN IT!" He roared again, pulling at his hair. I bit my lip, looking over to Fireball. He sat there quietly, his bangs covering his face. I felt my own burst of anger erupt in my chest, making me stand up. They both turned to me as I narrowed my eyes at both of them, anger broiling to its peak.

"You both deserved this! Playing with me-us!" I yelled, my attention directed to Fireball. He didn't meet my gaze, his frown deepening.

"And to think I loved you. Who knows, it might've been him. Are you happy? You actually got to spite Lucy Ashley." I said coldly before turning my glare to Natsu. I knew what I was saying was making the situation worse, but I didn't even _care. _This wasn't all about Heartfilia; I had feelings, too, and I'd be damned if someone would step on them.

But these two did. They _trampled _all over them. I realized this a little while after Lucy and Natsu had left. How many times had they switched places with one another? Did I kiss Fireball or...Natsu?

"Go to hell." I said my last words before storming out of the small apartment. I made sure I was a good ways away before falling down in the snow, tears streaking down my face.

_I just want to go home..._

* * *

**Natsu Dragion's POV:**

I sat there, stunned.

_And to think I loved you. Who knows, it might've been him. Are you happy? You actually got to spite Lucy Ashley._

Those words continued to whirl around my head, my stomach grumbling. Did she really mean those words? Did she think I meant to hurt her?

I just wanted her to like me...even if I were a different person. Who was I kidding? She'd always like my counterpart, he's _perfect. _Strong, brave, basically everything I'm not.

But the funny thing is, I didn't even feel like crying. When I usually cried it was from fear but this was...it hurt. A lot.

I put a hand over the place it hurt, clenching my fist. I was in Natsu's attire so I had no shirt on under my vest.

"I'm sorry." Natsu broke the silence. I could hear the pain in his voice and felt sorry for him, standing up. His hair covered his eyes, my goggles glistening in the moonlight.

"I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to." I smiled softly, walking to his side. He picked his head up, his guilty eyes dreadful to meet. I took my goggles off of his head and handed him his scarf, grinning at him.

Natsu's eyes brightened slightly as he secured the scarf around his neck, thumbing it. I strapped my goggles over my eyes, a wide grin coming to my face. I quickly took of his vest and he did the same with my shirt.

We hastily changed outfits, feeling a little better in the comfort of our own clothes. I grinned toothily at him before he walked to the door, opening it. A gust of cold wind breezed through.

"Wait!" I said. I pulled two coats off of Lucy-san's rack, holding one out to him. He rose an eyebrow at me in confusion, shaking his head.

"I don't need it-" He tried to explain, but I cut him off. I knew he didn't need one, I wasn't a stupid idiot.

"For Lucy-san." He nodded thankfully before running off in the snow, his nose sniffing the air. I smiled before closing the door behind me, holding my own coat. Lucy forgot a jacket...so careless of her.

I chuckled before racing off into the street, running to a sleeping house. I quietly jumped into their car, vowing to return it. I quietly attached the cord to my arm. These cars were very different from mine but I guess it would have to do.

I grinned, confidence flowing through me as I raced out of there. I looked around, searching for Lucy. Lucy Lucy Lucy...

Lucy!

She was ahead, on her hands and knees in the snow. I slowly advanced, stopping the car next to her. She looked up to me, tears trailing down her face. I jumped out of the car, running to her side and wrapping the jacket around her shoulders.

"Going out in the snow without a jacket? Tch, idiot." I scolded softly. She didn't even hit me when I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the car. She was breathing softly which sort of scared me.

"Are you Fireball or Natsu?" She asked me in a harsh voice. I rolled my eyes, setting her down in the car before running back over to the right side. I jumped in and put my hands on the steering wheel, grinning.

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride."

* * *

**Oh Fireball you and your Alternative personalities -cheekygrin-**

**If Fireball said Lucy in this chap he meant Ashley and if he said Lucy-san he meant Heartfilia **

**Merry Christmas! Its late but xmas eve (parents divorced so todays xmas too) I GOT A HAPPY TOTE BAG AND SOME WRISTBANDS AND A FT NECKLAAAAACE AND MORE C:**

**I freaked out XDD and omg lucy..why would you go out in the cold? -.- Frostbite D:**

**if anyone has a wattpad...I'm ClumsyMustache, btw. **

**Please Review, Thank You**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hurt so much from playing Just Dance **

**Almost the end bros c: :c (sad/happy?) **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

Cold.

That's all I felt.

Cold.

So, so cold.

I haven't been this cold since...never.

Why was it so cold?

Matter of fact-where _was _I?

I tried to open my eyelids but they just wouldn't cooperate. I used all my willpower and still nothing.

Wait a minute.

Are those voices?

"I don't care! Just fix her!"

"I did! She's sleeping!"

"She doesn't look like she's sleeping!"

Arguing. People were arguing over me. Who? I couldn't tell. I felt sleepy, really, really sleepy. Have I ever been this sleepy? I needed sleep.

...

Yeah I can't sleep.

I couldn't open my eyes and yet I was awake, weird. Maybe I can move...?

I tried moving my arm and yet it was just like my eyelids. I felt annoyance build in my chest as I struggled to move any part of my body.

Cold...

I suddenly started moving, but only slightly. My teeth started chattering from the cold, goosebumps rising up my body. I felt something pick me up before setting me back down.

"Natsu-san..."

"I'll keep her warm." His voice was thick and rough, pain evident in it. If I could I would frown, concerned for him.

Wait.

Nevermind. He lied to me! Deceived me!

I wanted to push him away, realizing the thing holding onto me was him. My back was pressed against his chest and to my dismay I felt my body coiling into the warmth.

"Okay.." I heard Wendy's voice say quietly before the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. I sat in my weird state as I was heated up from the Salamander.

"Luce.." Natsu whispered. I froze in surprise at the raw emotion in his voice, wondering what was wrong. I mean he should be upset! Miserable! It's his fault! He deserves it!

Though...he _was _my best friend still. I couldn't deny the fact that he's saved me countless times and still held the key to my heart.

Sigh.

"Luce, please. I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...I wanted to..." Natsu grasped for words and I could tell things were getting serious. He huffed in frustration and I could just picture him pulling at his hair, searching for the right words.

"I was jealous of Fireball. I mean you two are just...he's better for you and I...I just wanted...ah dang it! Just wake up Lucy so I can tell you that I love-"

I heard a door open and cut Natsu off, the slight pitter patter of feet heard. I tried straining my ears but there was so much you could do in a semiconscious state.

"I brought you some food." Mira's distinct voice said gravely. I heard her place the delicious smelling food down, and I could feel hunger sucking at my stomach.

"I don't need it," Natsu answered hoarsely. I heard Mira sigh in frustration before she walked back to the door, stopping for a minute.

"Beating yourself over Lucy isn't going to bring her back." She said coldly before slamming the door shut. I felt shock and surprise run through me like electricity. What did she mean? What happened to me?

Remember Lucy...remember...

Fireball and Natsu duped Ashley and I...hm I ran out into the storm...and...and?

And something. Something...bad I presume? Something that made me like this. Something that made Mira sound harsh.

Something to do with the piercing cold.

I heard Natsu growl before swearing in anger. If he hadn't been holding me he probably would've trashed the whole place. Where were we exactly?

"Damn it wake up Lucy! You can't die! You're too strong to go out like this!" Natsu roared, and I started hearing sobbing. I felt a chill run down my back and I was slightly scared. Die? Natsu...crying?

"Wake up...please." Natsu pleaded softly, pulling me closer to his chest. I felt my heart squeeze, wanting to react so badly. I wanted him to know that I was there for him. This was so out of character for Natsu, it was frightening.

"Luce.." He whispered between his sniffling. I was lifted up once more and I felt my head rest on something soft. A pillow. I felt Natsu tuck me into the bed before something soft pressed against my head.

Only when he closed the door did I realize he kissed me.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel's POV:**

Right when I saw Lucy frozen in the snow I felt something die inside of me.

I let my precious nakama freeze to death.

And it was my fault either way you looked at it.

How could I be so stupid? Why did I ever think she'd like me?

I wish I could go back to believing she was just my best friend. I don't know how it happened but one day it just hit me straight in the face and I was like _woah. I love my best friend. _

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Then Fireball and Ashley came and I...Mira said she had a crush on him and I..I just couldn't stand it! The thought of Lucy falling in love with my _counterpart _just made me burn with jealousy.

So I switched places with him so she would like me instead.

Looking back on it, I realize what a stupid idea it was. Who was I kidding? Mira found out the first ten minutes! Lucy never even noticed _me. _

Well..besides the kiss on the cheek at the fair. But that didn't count, did it? I felt my cheeks warm up just at the thought. Gaah weird thoughts! Think fire! Chicken! Mhmm...food.

My stomach grumbled in response and I put a hand to it, patting it reassuringly. I hadn't eaten in three days and so far I was starving. I looked to the bowl I had picked up before leaving, taking a taste from the delicious cooking of Mira.

Mmm food.

I just hope Lucy lives long enough for me to apologize.

* * *

**I could make it longer but I'm working on a few stories right now so...I have to update others as well. **

**Listen to: Holes Inside by Joe Brooks I'm serious!**

**Question: What's your favorite present you got for xmas? **

**I can't do Natsu's pov /dies **

**Please Review, Thanks~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

I snapped my eyes open, my heart pounding it's way through my chest. Ever so slowly, I stretched my cramped up bones, moaning in satisfaction. I was so stiff.

"Lucy,"

I froze, my stiff joints screaming in protest. I stayed absolutely still, snapping my eyes shut. Hoping they thought I was asleep, I stayed still.

"Lucy..." I heard them whisper. I heard their footsteps, my breathing shallower and shallower with each step. I tried staying quiet, wondering what the person was about to do.

"You know...it'd work better if I wasn't a dragon slayer." I heard a distinct voice say lightly. I nearly groaned, stuffing my face into the pillow.

"Lucy..." He said softly.

"Stop-just- just get away from me." I recoiled from him, moving to the other side of the bed. I heard Natsu sigh, a choked noise coming from him.

"I'm just happy you're awake! I knew you would live!" Natsu cheered, trying to seem upbeat. I didn't reply with much enthusiasm. I just sat there, staring at the wall.

"Lucy...?" Natsu put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from him, frowning deeply. I refused to look at him. He groaned in annoyance but I ignored him.

I know I was being unreasonable. I know I was being frustrating. I mean, here's Natsu, actually caring for me and all and I'm just giving him the cold shoulder. And I should've gotten over it, I get that. But...it was personal. I told him my secrets...

"God I'm so stupid." I whispered to myself, tightening my fist around my pillow to keep the tears at bay. I heard shifting and Natsu was suddenly standing in front of me, a serious look on his face.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I really am. I just-"

"You what Natsu, what exactly made you play this sick game?" My voice wouldn't be able to go above a whisper without breaking and showing my true feelings. Hurt washed across his features but I kept my poker face on, staring down at the floor as I laid down.

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu said. The sincere look on his face made me want to hug him and tell him it'd be okay. But I couldn't. I needed to show him it _wasn't _okay.

"I can't do this right now." I muttered, turning over in the bed to face the opposite wall. Natsu ran around the bed, standing in front of me once more. I narrowed my eyes at him, turning once more.

I felt something tug me upright, and I found myself staring straight into his dusky eyes.

"Lucy." He begged. I could feel a blush crawling up my neck, noticing our close proximity.

"Are you Natsu now or Fireball?" I asked snarkily, trying to get him away. Anger flashed through his eyes and he reeled back, glaring at me for a moment before pacing.

"Damn it Lucy!" He yelled, punching the wall in. I felt a sliver of fear crawl its way up my system, snaking around my brain. He looked over to me, a look I've never seen before on his face.

"Damn it all to hell!" He continued to roar, throwing stuff around the room. I jumped under the covers to avoid a flying book, a small whimper escaping my lips when it thumped onto my head.

All the crashing suddenly stopped. Cautiously, I rose the blanket up, peeking out of it with trembling hands.

"Lucy.." His whisper froze me. I braced myself for his rage when I felt a lump land on me. I looked down to my feet to see Natsu slumped over, his face hidden into the sheets.

"I'm sorry Lucy, please forgive me." He whispered shakily. I realized he was crying, and felt ten times worse. Slowly, I scooted down and adjusted his body so his face was buried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Natsu...don't cry. Shh." I stroked his hair softly, waiting for him to calm down. The stress building in him over the last few days was slowly released as he snotted up my shoulder.

"I was just mad that you liked my c-counterpart more than me." He admitted after he had finished, pulling away and trying to scrap together some dignity.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him gently, wiping his dried tears away from his cheeks. He stared into my eyes the whole time, a dark look appearing on his face.

"Well...it was just...you looked at him differently." He admitted to me, pouting childishly. I giggled softly and he shot me a glare to which I shut up at.

"I thought that..if I was Fireball then-just maybe-you might...like...me.." He blushed five different shades of red, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. I felt my cheeks turn pink and nodded in realization, my eyes widening.

"Oh," Was all I could think to say. He ducked his head, staring at the ground with hollow eyes.

"You're my best friend Natsu, my one and only." I reassured, taking his hand in mine. I stroked his hand, offering him a loving smile when he turned to look at me. He didn't meet my eyes as he stared at our hands, frowning.

"Why do you do that?" He asked me honestly. I blinked in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

"Do what?" I prompt him.

"Nevermind." He sighed, looking away. I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Do what?" I replied stubbornly. He turned to me and I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"Do. What?" I said slowly. A frantic look flashed in his eyes as he studied my face before it suddenly melted away, a calm look coming over his face.

"Natsu..." I whispered, my throat closing into itself. I found myself lost in his gaze and was afraid I'd do something soon I'd regret.

"Lucy please," He pled. I rose an eyebrow in confusion, only to be met with his soft lips.

My mind shut down, and I found myself kissing him back.

* * *

**I realized I haven't updated in awhile! I haven't been doing anything lately, really...I've been so...distracted. So many funny cat videos on Youtube. *sigh***

**Haha, but on a serious note...Thanks a ton for the 150 reviews! :D I love you~ *virtually hugs* yep...PDA...**

**ohohoh they liiike each other.. **

**Please Review for a quick update :D! (and because you like my awesome hugs? *foreveralone*)Thanks~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Lucy Heartfilia's POV:**

I pulled back, palms sweaty and heart ramming in my chest. I didn't dare look at him. My cheeks were flushed and I felt embarrassed.

"Lucy..." He murmured but I refused to even glimpse at him. I was waiting for the rejection when I felt his fingers pull my chin, forcing me to finally look into his murky eyes.

"Natsu," I blushed again and suddenly his face was coming closer again. I knew he'd kiss me and I closed my eyes, finding myself actually anticipating it.

"Lucy! Na-AHH!" I heard a shriek come from the door. I turned, pushing Natsu off of the bed and making him unsuccessfully somersault and fall to the ground headfirst.

"Ow.." He muttered from down there. I smiled nervously at the red head in the doorway, her cheeks bright red with her brown eyes wide.

"You-Natsu-were-" She stood there for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She simply closed the door and I could hear her retreating footsteps.

When I was sure she was gone I turned to Natsu and glared. "You _idiot!_" I hissed, blushing. I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, laughing.

"Did you see her face? Bahaha!" He continued to enjoy embarrassed Erza while I was worrying. Would she punish us? What if she secretly liked Natsu? Was I gonna die before I turned twenty?

"I don't think she'll kill you Luce." I heard Natsu say, his eyebrows high. Oh crap did I say that outloud?

"Yes, yes you did." He responded once more, cracking a grin. I facepalmed myself, I said that out loud too, seems like Natsu's rubbing off on me.

"Hey!" Natsu said defensively.

"Did I say that outloud?" I asked in confusion.

"No but I can see it in your eyes!" He pouted cutely and I smiled softly. I stood up only to topple over, a gasp of pain escaping my mouth.

I fell on something hard and felt it groan under me, my elbow tingling.

"Ow.." Natsu groaned and hugged his stomach. I pulled myself off of him and smiled sheepishly, realizing I had just elbowed him in the stomach painfully.

"Sorry," I apologized and he picked his head up again, a sudden look in his eyes.

"It's okay. Uhm, you...you can't walk for a few days." He said uncomfortably. I rose my eyebrow, wondering why he seemed to squeamish.

"They were debating cutting your leg off, but luckily we got you in on time." He explained and his eyes darkened. I blanched, sweating slightly. I took his hand in mine, giving it a reassuring stroke.

"You're my nakama and you almost died." He said sadly. I took his face in my hands and made him look me in the eye, smiling softly.

"But I didn't. Thank you." I said quietly and hugged him tightly, tugging my legs after me. Natsu pulled me into his arms and I heard the door creak, making me stiffen.

"Hiiiii! Erza was right!" I heard the unmistakable squeal of Mirajane Strauss, making me groan. I heard Natsu chuckle and I pulled back, scowling playfully at him.

"Are they making out?" I heard another person whisper, male this time. I felt my face turn red and recoiled away from Natsu, trying to regain my dignity.

"Gray-sama!" I heard undoubtedly Juvia, probably swooning over him.

Finally having enough, I yelled out "we know you're there!" and suddenly their failure of whispering stopped suddenly, before growing haisty.

"They can hear us!"

"Shut up then!"

"Mira!" I yelled and then heard shuffling before Mira popped in, smiling innocently at me. She looked between us before giggling and turning around, exiting into the hallway.

"Bad news." She said to them. I exchanged an awkward glance with Natsu,staring back at the door.

"What?!" They whisper-demanded.

"They're not making out." I could hear the pout in Mirajane's voice, and everyone else's groan of annoyance.

"We don't care about that Mira!" I heard Juvia hiss, and my face was completely red. I tried hard not to look at Natsu, but soon my eyes trailed over to him. He was surprisingly closer than before.

He smiled mischievously at me, and I stared in almost disbelief as he wound an arm around my shoulder.

"We're in public!" I whispered, trying to keep away.I didn't want the audience to start spreading stuff.

"I don't care," He replied with a grin, scooting closer once more. My heart picked up pace and a blush spread across my cheeks, a wobbly smile turning my lips.

"Well if they weren't making out, they are now." I heard Gray say flatly.

"Oh come on!" I yelled, sick and tired of the failed attempt of whispering. I stood up and stomped over to the door, flinging it open. I was met with the faces of Mira, Juvia, Max, and Gray had fallen over when I opened the door, sprawling in front of me.

"We weren't making out, period!" I huffed, clenching my hands. Gray picked himself up and acted coolly, putting his hands in his pockets and smirking.

"Looks like the idiot finally confessed." Gray said extra loud just so Natsu would hear. I felt a tic form above my eye when Natsu pushed past, head butting Gray.

"What's you say about me, ice pick?" Natsu growled.

"I said you were an idiot." Gray deadpanned, not fazed by Natsu one bit.

"Take that back, ice brain!"

"No flame face!"

"How exactly am I an idiot then?"

"You took forever to tell her." Gray replied breezily, a low smirk riding his lips. I could tell Natsu was about to punch and took the opportunity to slip out of the room, careful not to draw anyone's attention. Mainly Mira's.

Right when I walked into the full out Guild, everyone turned to me. They all burst into loud cheers, holding up cups of beer.

"To Lucy and Natsu!" Cana hiccuped, chugging her beer. Some males called out wolf whistles, causing me to blush deeply. I detected a certain red head at the bar, trying to appear as small as possible as she nibbled on a cake. I narrowed my eyes at her back and marched forward, for once not intimidated by the knights armour she wore.

"Erza!" I hissed, anger laced in my voice. She smiled sheepishly at me, avoiding my glare.

"Hi Lucy..." She said quietly. I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Shut up Ice face!"

"They just started dating? I thought they were already!"

"I've been waiting for this since forever."

"Lisanna!" I exclaimed at the last comment I heard, blushing deeply.

"What? It's true." Lisanna blinked innocently.

I slunk down in my seat, trying not to draw attention.

"Hurry up Lucy!"

"I'm coming, jeez!"

I turned towards the doors, noticing Fireball and Ashley run in quickly. I wondered what the rush was, but I suddenly noticed something important.

They were _flickering._

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Fireball!" I called in worry. He looked up at me, his eyes brightening. He ran towards me, dragging Ashley by her hand.

"Lucy-san, look!" He stopped in front of me, panting slightly.

"I see-what's happening?" I asked in worry, examining Ashley.

"It's probably that stupid blue haired troll, fixing her mistake." Ashley grunted, crossing her arms. I realized she was talking about Edo Levy and wanted to argue that she wasn't a troll, but we didn't have time for that.

"Luce!" I turned to see Natsu running towards me with a grin, causing my cheeks to turn pink. I turned back to our counterparts, ducking my head.

"What's up and why are they...shimmering?" Natsu quirked an eyebrow at me. I knew we didn't have time to explain.

"They're going back." For some reason my voice caught, and I realized I didn't really want them to go. Even though Natsu might've been Fireball the whole time, it was still fun. I actually liked Ashley, she wasn't as mean as she seemed.

"What?" Natsu looked past me to Fireball instantly, eyes wide. I turned to see Fireball smile weakly at Natsu, shrugging his shoulders.

"We have to be getting home." Fireball reminded, though he looked slightly disappointed. Natsu walked towards Fireball and patted him on the back, grinning widely.

"It was fun." Natsu insisted, causing Fireball to grin. He had fangs, too.

"You get her?" Fireball asked Natsu specifically.

"Hell yeah." Natsu replied. Fireball's grin widened and he let out a laugh, causing me confusion.

"What about you?" Natsu questioned.

"Of course." Fireball replied breezily. I decided to talk to Ashley while I still had the time.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked her, wondering how she took it.

"I'm fine, we sorted it out." Ashley assured, and I noticed a light blush on her cheeks. I felt a Mira-smile break out on my face and I winked at her.

"Worked it out?" I giggled, causing her to blush further. She looked away, trying to seem indifferent.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" She demanded haughtly.

"Not at all, I don't think you did either~" I hinted, and I noticed her eyes widen. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, I'll definitely not miss you." Ashley insisted, smiling lightly.

"I'll miss ya too!" I said helpfully, grinning at her. I blinked and they were suddenly gone, causing my stomach to drop.

"They're...gone." Mira pouted from behind me, looking truly saddened. I smiled softly at her, feeling the sadness also.

"They had their own Fairy Tail." Natsu reassured, wrapping an arm around me absent mindedly.

"What were you and Fireball talking about?" I asked as an afterthought. He smiled cheekily at me, shaking his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Bad ending, I don't feel too good, sorry.**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
